The Underrated Heartache
by MoontheBalloon
Summary: After Buttercup’s father dies she finds herself failing to deal with her emotions. She’s stuck with her step mom and the new neighbors annoyingyly handsome son. High School only gets more chaotic from there on.
1. Chapter 1

**New series! I'm back bitches!!!!! I've been meaning to make this forever! And here I am, doing it! Realistic body features and I don't own PPG or RRB.**

 **Warning: Cussing, drugs and alcohol use, and suicide mentioned.**

Chapter One: Of Mother Figures

 _Dear Dad,_

 _First of all, I think it's pretty shitty of you to die right before my last year of high school. I also think I'm going to fail algebra now that you are no longer attending our tutoring sessions. You left me with Susan, you know how much we fight. I'm mad at you or I'm trying to be mad at you. Not only did you leave me with that woman, you left me with my problems and I'm drowning in them. We both know I suck at swimming. I'm pissed at you. Because I'm just a person who wants a hug and quite frankly, you're the only one who doesn't get on my nerves._

 _Sincerely,_

 _BC Utonium_

Buttercup folds the envelope and shoves it into her desk drawer with a loud groan. She just wasn't ready to give this big sentimental letter that Susan wants from her. She kept on cursing or blaming her dad for his death. It's not his fault he died of a heart attack at work. It's not his fault he had to leave her behind with god forbid, Susan. But despite everything she's angry.

"Buttercup! The new neighbors are downstairs! Come say hello!" Susan yells from the living. Buttercup rolls her light green orbs and slouches further into her chair. She throws her head back and stares at the ceiling.

The fan spins slowly and if one were to look close enough they'd see it's decorated with little flowers, buttercups to be exact. When her dad and her had first moved into the house, they had painted the flowers on so she would feel safe.

 _"Sweetheart, we are like flowers, fragile and delicate and waiting to rise after falling. Despite all the changes we face, we stil come back after a long winter."_

He had told her this so she would remember that there will be times when you give up but deep down you know you'll try again.

She remembers writing it over and over on paper so she wouldn't forget.

With another groan, Buttercup stands up and leaves her room with a loud slam. Muttering curse words under her breath as she walks down the stairs. She takes her prescious time and sees Susan holding flowers and a card.

Susan turns her head and glares at Buttercup. "I called you down here minutes ago! And you don't even dress yourself properly!" Susan scolds and Buttercup can't help but snort.

 _Susan._

Susan is the type of woman who spends all her time staring in the mirror because she's self absorbed and vain. Buttercup has always had a hard time trying to figure out what her dad saw in Susan.

Buttercup looks down at her outfit, black sweats and a white tank top. "Susan, I'm in the fucking house. Am I supposed to be wearing something out of a sears catalog?", Buttercup says to her in a flat voice.

"Don't speak to me that _way. Drop the attitude_ and say hello to our new neighbors. They moved in days ago but we've been so busy." Susan whispers to her and grabs her arm guiding her to the front door. Buttercup can't help but sigh.

 _Goddamn, Susan._

"Sorry about that! This is my daughter, Buttercup! She's a junior in highschool!" Susan muses, Buttercup looks at the neighbors with narrowed eyes. She spots a mop of black hair behind the middle-aged woman. The persons back facing them.

"Don't call me your daughter." Buttercup mumbles.

"Nice to finally meet you two! I'm Mrs. Elton, and this is my son. Butch, sweetie come introduce yourself. The two of you are in the same grade!" Mrs. Elton says turning her head. Buttercup hears a groan and the mop of black of black hair steps forward.

The teenage boy steps forward and Buttercup raises an eyebrow. He's tall and has a fit looking figure. His eyes are dark green and hair black and messy.

 _Wow a lip piercing. So edgy._

Buttercup rolls her eyes but she finds herself still studying him.

Buttercup can't help but stare at him a little longer but she's brought back to reality with a low chuckle. She looks up and meets his eyes. He wears a smirk on his face.

"I don't have anything welcoming to say so I will just return to staring into the abyss." He says casually. Buttercup sees Susan stiffen and Mrs. Elton sigh.

"Sorry about him. He's mad we moved." Mrs. Elton explains.

Buttercups swears she hears him mutter 'fuck off' under his breath. She snorts and crosses her arms.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Thanks for the flowers and card! We'll be seeing you at school, right? You're attending East Wood high?" Susan asks politely.

Butch looks up from the ground and stares at Buttercup. "Yep." He says popping the 'p'.

"See you two ladies around!" Says Mrs. Elton. Susan smiles and shuts the door. Buttercup grumbles and sits at the kitchen counter. Susan's shoes click against the floor as she walks to the empty vase on the table to put the flowers in.

"Sweet family? The father got transferred to Colorado for work. They moved here from Phoenix." Susan says while going to the sink to get water for the flowers. Buttercup goes to the pantry and looks for chips.

"Stop introducing me as your daughter." Buttercup she says while looking.

"Technically, I am. Your father left you with me." Susan replies looking at Buttercup. Buttercup can feel her eyes on the back of her head.

"Unless your name is Kathleen Josephine. Then your not my fucking mother." Buttercup flatly says back.

She was tired of Susan trying to mother her because she didn't have any parents left. She didn't need Susan. She needs her dad. But we all know how that is.

Not surprisingly, Susan slams the vase on the table. "I do so much for you! You ungrateful brat! All you do is bitch at me about how you don't like me! Your father would be ashamed!"

"Well damn, Susan! Poor you! You don't know a thing! You're just a fucking uptight narcissistic bitch! And we don't know if he would be upset! Cause I don't know, he fucking dead!" Buttercup yells back. Her fingers gripping the chip bag.

Her green orbs fill with rage while both fists clench and unclench. Her words replaying over and over in her head.

"Go to your room." The words come out cold and harsh.

"Fuck you, I'm going outside for a walk."

"No, your going to your room or no electronics. As your mother figure-"

"NO! YOU ARE NOT MY FUCKING MOM! She died along time ago! You are not going to replace him or her so give it up!" Buttercup has the final word and walks off, stomping upstairs into her room. She slams the door when she arrives and screams.

Still angry, Buttercup walks to the bathroom and hops into the tub. No water in the tub. She just sits there, angry and already becoming tired. The facet has drips of water falling due to the bath she took earlier that week. The drops are an uneven sound.

 _Since you've been gone they look at me like I'm going to shatter. I don't know if I can._

She finds herself drifting off to the sounds of drops and before she knows it, she's sleeping.

Buttercup awakes to the sound of her phone alarm. She hadn't been to school in a week and it was already Wednesday. She lied to Susan and her teachers that her fathers death kept her crying all the time. She hadn't cried once, and she planned on keeping it that way.

Buttercup stands up and examines herself in the mirror. Her bangs were getting longer and so was the rest of her hair. She grabs a brush from the bathroom counter and brushes through it gently.

 _"Buttercup! Don't brush too hard! Or else you won't have any hair left."_

Her dad had told her that joke so many times and everytime she laughed. Thinking about it now stings.

She pulls her hair into a high ponytail and stares at herself grumbling. Buttercup exits the bathroom and grabs black jeans from a heap of clothing on the ground. She grabs a green hoodie and white sneakers and heads downstairs.

Susan sits at the dinner table with a plate of food. An empty seat next to her also has a plate but Buttercup pretends to not see it.

"Buttercup come and eat." Susan asks, her voice sounds tired but collected.

Buttercup grabs her backpack and sits at the table. She picks up her fork and pokes at the eggs.

 _Susan still can't cook._

"Susan, if this is about yesterday. I'm not sorry." Buttercup states while picking up a burnt piece of bacon.

"You need to learn how to be respectful. Or I'll take away your computer and television privileges." Susan says in a sweet voice. The voice that gets Buttercup in a pissy mood.

"Then don't act like my mother and introduce yourself as my mother." Buttercup says back. She grabs her bag. "Well thanks for the freshly cooked shit. I'm off to school."

"You haven't been to school in a week because you've been mourning. Why now?" Susan asks while glaring at Buttercup.

"Education. And frankly I rather eat hot shit than be in this house with you for one more second." Buttercup retorts before walking out the front door and storming off to the bus stop.

 _Goddamn, Susan._

She pulls out her phone and earbuds and plays music. She hits shuffle on her music and immediately regrets it.

" _Don't go changing to try and please me._

 _You never let me down before._

 _Don't imagine you're too familiar,_

 _And I don't see you anymore."_

Buttercup halts and listens to the lyrics. She remembers painting her bedroom with her father listenting to the radio. And how her father shouted when Just The Way You Are by Billy Joel came on. She didn't know the lyrics that day but she still sung. Her dad always told her she had a lovely voice.

Someone tugs on Buttercup's left earbud. "Are you okay?" The voice asks. Buttercup turns her head to the stranger and stutters.

"What the hell! You scared me!" She shouts, she looks at the person and realizes it's her new neighbor. "Butch?"

Butch chuckles and nods his head. "Sup. What's up."

"Waiting for the bus." She says taking her earbuds out. Butch nods and takes out his phone.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything but this neighborhood is Shit. Everyone is so condescending and uptight." He says while tapping at his phone with a frown.

 _Why is he talking as if we've known each other for years?_

Buttercup sighs but tries to keep the conversation going. "Yeah, they try to put on the face of innocence and perfection. But at night you'll see teens sneaking out windows. The parents drink and so do the kids. Pretty pathetic neighborhood." Buttercup claims.

She know the place all to well, she sees families crumble and some rebuild themselves but sadly that was very few.

Buttercup stares off towards her house for just a second.

"Hey, you really are out of it today. Something on your mind." Butch says

For some reason this angers Buttercup. Once again, He's talking to her like he knows her and has been her friend for years.

"I'm fine." She replies, she was tempted to say back off but she could hear her father's words creep into the back of her mind.

 _"Kindness, remember to be kind."_

Would've help thinking of that when she went off at Susan.

A hideous worn down yellow bus pulls up infront of the two teens. The door opens and the bus driver waves at them. "Morning."

"Ladies first." Butch jokes, Buttercup rolls her eyes and steps onto the bus. The doors close and Buttercup and Butch make their way down the middle isle of the bus.

They sit in the back and it was until then they noticed no one was on the bus.

"The fuck is everyone." Butch asks. His black brows are furrowed and dark eyes scanning all the empty seats.

"This is the first neighborhood. You should be glad it's only us. Smells like shit and gets humid when it gets crowded." Buttercup mutters and Butch hums in agreement.

Minutes later, students fill the bus and Buttercup was right, it's humid and smells like teens with bad hygiene.

Anyone who tries to sit in the back row with them receives a death glare from Buttercup. Butch chuckles. "Aren't you sweet."

Buttercup ignores the comment and moves on.

"Drop it. Anyways, I'll show you around school as long as you promise not to throw me a pity party."

"Pity party? Am I supppsed to know what that means?" He raises an eyebrow and Buttercup shakes her head.

"Teachers been worrying about me."

"And why's that."

"Because my father's dead and I haven't been at school in a while. They are either celebrating that's I'm gone or worrying about how my grades are fucked and I'm fucked."

Butch stays silent for a while. In fact the whole rest of the ride he doesn't say a word. Just glances at her every now and then.

The bus stops and the East Wood High sign is visable. Teens hop off the bus and leave. But Buttercup and Butch stay behind.

He grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder. Buttercup stands up and does the same action.

"You know, Buttercup." Butch starts as they get off the bus.

"What." She says flatly.

"Things don't have to be the way they are."

Buttercup halts and looks around. She sees teens smoking behind the school and doing god knows what. People studying under trees and sitting on the steps of the school.

 _Things don't have to be the way they are._

"I know."

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Luv ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! Just wanted to let you know The Private School is on a hold. Yeah I've been gone for a long time because of difficulties. :( also it's just I need ideas and I'm sorta blank about it. I wanted to really get into this series too. So yeah:( sorry. Anyways hope you enjoy! :) I really wanna have both series done before summer. That's my goal.**

Chapter two: Forgetting to Forget

Butch and Buttercup walk down the hallway looking at their schedules. Buttercup points out the classes they have together.

Buttercup feels lingering stares directed at her. She coughs into her arm and glares at some of the teens staring at her.

"Uh, we have drama. Basically all we do is listen to Mr. Carino talk about plays and we spend a lot of time watching blockbuster hits." Buttercup says scanning the schedule.

"Sounds nice. Take me there." Butch says, looking around.

"That is the plan, are you always this dense?" Buttercup remarks, it's snarky but has no bite.

"Ha-ha." Butch stuffs his hands in his pockets and Buttercup leads them to the drama room.

The teens arrive in the auditorium and see that some students have already taken their seats. Buttercup looks up at the big clock on the red wall and sees they have fifteen minutes before the class starts. She looks to her left and heads for the seats in the back. Butch follows her and plops down next to her in the seat to her right.

"So how do you like the campus?" Buttercup asks flatly. Butch raises his brows and snorts.

"You, my friend, suck at making conversation. And it's fine, not anything to get excited about. Just school."

"Don't let Blossom hear you say that. She'll fucking give you a speech about school and it's benefits for not only the brain but other unimportant shit."

"Who the hell is Blossom?" Butch asks, suddenly interested.

Buttercup is honestly surprised he didn't know who Blossom is. Whenever a new student tours, Blossom shows them around because it looks good on her student application. Who gives a rats ass.

"Redhead bitch wearing something pink. I guess she's pretty but I'm not into chicks. She can be chill sometimes but it's rare." Butch laughs at that, and Buttercup finds herself grinning.

"That's super fucking vague. Anyways shouldn't we move up, won't the teacher get pissed if we're too far back?" Butch asks. Buttercup shrugs.

"Usually, but I can get away with it and so you can too."

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"You're new and he's one of the many on pity committee."

Xxxxxxxxx

Drama Class went by quickly. The two teens made fun of the class and goofed off as if they had know each other for years and not two days.

"Seriously? What the hell was that guy on? Coke?" Butch asks.

"Whatever it is, I want it." Buttercup jokes, as they walk down the hallway. Buttercup pulls out the crumbled schedule that she shoved in her pocket earlier. "I've got science and I'm pretty sure I don't see you until English and Computers this afternoon. But we do have lunch together."

Butch nods and walks ahead of her. "See you at lunch then." He waves and looks down at his schedule. Buttercup smiles and shakes her head and heads to science. It doesn't dawn her until she sees the restrooms that she's going the wrong way.

"Fuck." She groans while turning around. The zipper of her bag opens and her stuff falls out on the ground. "You got to be fucking with me." She bends down and shoves books in her bag and realizes her English book is missing. Buttercup looks up and sees red sneakers in front of her.

 _Are you serious right now._

"To Kill a Mocking Bird? Huh, this is what you mouth breathers are learning in regular English class. Boring." The voice says, Buttercup sighs.

"Not all of us are in advanced English, Brick." She says while rolling her green orbs. Brick drops the book on the ground and Buttercup shoves it into her bag.

"Who's that guy you were walking with?" Brick asks. The two both have science together so they walk together.

"My new neighbor, Butch. I was showing him around." Buttercup says.

"Sure he only asked cuz he wants to get in your-"

"Do not finish that sentence, you pig." They stop in front of the science room and Brick opens the door.

"Ma'am." He snickers.

Buttercup rolls her eyes and walks off and finds her seat in the back of the science lab. She isn't one to be excited for this class since she sits next to the teacher's pet.

"Oh, welcome back. You were gone for almost a month." _Blossom_.

"Not really."

Buttercup sits down, tossing her bag on the ground. She grabs her phone and slides her earphones in. She knows Blossom is talking to her but she could care less. She hits the play button and music fills her ears.

" _Come live with me, angel._

 _Come live with in comfort._

 _Come live with me, angel."_

Buttercup remembers her dad telling her that when he proposed to her mother, Come Live with Me Angel was playing on the radio.

Thinking of such a fond memory shouldn't hurt, but somehow it does.

She's pulled out of her thoughts when Blossom nudges her.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Blossom practically hisses at her.

"No."

Blossom groans, "I said you should focus on raising your grade, just because a family member passed doesn't mean you should give up. My grandma passed last year and I didn't slack off. She always said-"

"Am I supposed to give a shit about your dead grandma? Seriously, Blossom." Buttercup snarls. Blossom scoffs. The person in front of them, which sadly is Brick, turns around.

"Wow Blossy. Way to be a dick. Have some empathy. While you're at it remove the stick from your ass." Brick retorts with a blank stare, Blossom glares.

"Stop calling me that, and I know it sounds rude and insensitive but it's true." Blossom says crossing her arms.

"Woman, you're so cold hearted. Usually I'd praise that because that's my type but you're straight up a bitch." Brick says.

Buttercup chuckles and Blossom squawks. Brick smirks and turns around when the science teacher enters the room.

Buttercup finds herself dozing off and wondering if her father is finally safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buttercup finds Butch waiting at the cafeteria in line. She smirks to herself and cuts in line despite some freshman groaning and cussing her out underneath their breath. She grabs an apple and milk carton. Butch grabs a turkey sandwich and chips and they head to a table in the back.

They sit down and Buttercup bites down on her apple. "How was class without me? Make any friends so I can ditch you?"

"Aw you are too sweet and yeah, his names Boomer. Pretty cool dude. He's actually coming this way." Butch says opening his chips. Buttercup turns her head and sees a guy with blue eyes and dirty blond hair walking towards them.

"The school heartthrob that's secretly a stoner? Really? I leave you alone for three class periods and you make friends with a walking trash bag?" Buttercup retorts.

"Be kind." Butch says teasingly. Boomer stops and waves at someone then proceeds to the table. He slams his tray next to Butch and sits down.

"Hey Butch. Sup Buttercup." Boomer says with a small smile. "Is it okay if my girlfriend sits with us?"

"Ugh, he's already running shit." Buttercup mutters.

Butch nods and Boomer waves at a girl with blonde hair and a...cheer outfit.

"You have a girlfriend? Thought you were a man whore?" Buttercup dead plans, Boomer fake pouts and Butch laughs. Some stare at the unlikely trio of friends.

"Yes, he has a girlfriend. We've been dating for one year." A new voice says. Buttercup looks up and stares at the girl Boomer waved at. "Oh, hey Buttercup didn't realize it was you."

Buttercup hums and scoots over for Boomer's girlfriend to sit down. "It's fine Bubs."

Bubbles smiles and sits next to Buttercup, she sends a bright smile towards Boomer, who's eyes are wide.

"You two are friends?" Boomer asks, Butch looks up at the two girl and continues to each chips.

"She used to live on my street so we would hang out. We're childhood friends." Buttercup says, Bubbles nods and laughs.

"Boomer take a breather if you need to." Bubbles jokes. "I can only stay for a little. Princess wants us to practice our routine. So let me get straight to the point, I'm throwing a party tonight since my birthday was yesterday. I wanted to invite you guys."

"I'll be there." Boomer smiles. Bubbles face tints a light pink and she winks at him.

 _Gross._

"Does that mean me too?" Butch asks suddenly engrossed with the conversation.

"Sure." Bubbles says with a smile. She looks to Buttercup. "You remember where my new house is?"

Buttercup sighs, she didn't even want to go. "I don't even know if I'll be attending."

Boomer raises his brows at her. "There's gonna be food, drinks, and most likely some good stuff. Bubbles parents are out of town. Just go." Boomer says.

Buttercup looks at Bubbles who is sending her puppy dog eyes and honestly Bubbles is her only semi-friend? She's also in the mood to get drunk and forget her problems.

 _Great opportunity to forget about my dad and Susan_.

"Fine. I'm guessing you'll come with me, Butch?" Buttercup asks, she takes his bag of chips and eats the last chip in the bag before crumbling it and throwing it behind her. Butch glares and nods.

"What time does your party start?" Butch asks, unwrapping his sandwich. Only to be disgusted after taking a bite.

Boomer and Bubbles laugh at his expression. "Seven to whenever I feel like it." Bubbles says with an innocent smile.

xxxxxxxxx

Something Buttercup hated more than Susan acting like her mother was Computer class. The Computer teacher Ms. Keane didn't know shit about computers and made them watch videos with titles like 'How to be a Better Person by Recycling'. She's just a fucking hippie.

A notification pops up on the her computer screen.

 **hotbrute: i figured we could use the computers for this instead of some dumb ass vid.**

 **thatmoodtybitch: who the fuck is this?**

 **igetchicks: 3 guesses**

 **goldilocks: r u serious**

 **thatmoodtybitch: Bubbles, Boomer, and irrelevant douche.**

 **hotbrute: thats not my name**

 **goldilocks: no shit sherlook**

 **igetchicks: sherlook?**

 **thatmoodtybitch: u really are a dumb blonde**

 **goldilocks: !!**

 **thatmoodtybitch: i didnt know we all had this class together**

 **igetchicks: maybe if you werent so fcuking emo and notice shit around you**

 **hotbrute: HA**

 **thatmoodtybitch: im not even emo you stoner**

 **igetchicks: r00d**

 **goldilocks: boomer change ur name**

 **igetchicks: n0!**

 **hotbrute: couples**

 **thatmoodtybitch: is there a reason you made this butch**

 **hotbrute: i love it when you say my name;)**

 **goldilocks: wow. that escalated quickly**

 **igetchicks** changed username to **Butchercupfanboy**

 **thatmoodtybitch: why are you like this????**

 **hotbrute: ;(**

 **Butchercupfanboy: stop flirting**

 **thatmoodtybitch: oh my god fucking stop**

 **goldilocks: im guessing this chat has no purpose**

 **hotbrute: yep**

 **Buthercupfanboy: bubbly who else is coming to ur party**

 **thatmoodtybitch: i swear to god if you say princess**

 **hotbrute: whos princess**

 **goldilocks: shes rlly popular and a full time slut**

 **Butchercupfanboy: shes tried to break me and bubbles up like 2 times**

 **thatmoodtybitch: bubbles and i***

 **Butchercupfanboy: idgaf**

 **hotbrute: is she hot**

 **goldilocks: ...ur joking riight?**

 **thatmoodtybitch: ur insufferable**

 **Butchercupfanboy: shes that type of ugly that's hard to replicate**

 **thatmoodtybitch: thats 1 way to put it**

 **goldilocks: *wheeze***

 **hotbrute: shit Ms keane's coming she caught me mid laugh**

 **thatmoodtybitch: serves you right**

 **goldilocks: im surprised you didn't know who princess is**

 **Butchercupfanboy: she flirts with everyone who has a dick**

 **thatmoodtybitch: she spit in my face last year**

 **goldilocks: WHY**

 **Butchercupfanboy: thats fucking nasty**

 **thatmoodtybitch: i told her she looked like a prostitute on a budget and asked if it's hard knowing she would be nothing without her dads money**

 **Butchercupfanboy: AHAHAHAHAh pRosTiTute oN a bUdGet**

 **goldilocks: im proud**

 **hotbrute** has signed off

 **Butchercupfanboy: BABY COME BACK**

 **goldilocks: tbh that was expected**

 **thatmoodtybitch: he had it coming**

 **Butchercupfanboy: class ends in 5 mins gtg see ya losers later tonite**

 **goldilocks: bai**

 **thatmoodtybitch: yeah sure**

 **Butchercupfanboy** has signed off

 **goldilocks** has signed off

 **thatmoodtybitch** has signed off

Buttercup logs of the computer and grabs her bag. She looks at the front of the class to see Butch talking with Ms. Keane, she laughs to herself quietly. Buttercup walks out and sees Bubbles and Boomer waiting for her.

"So you're for sure going to come BC?" Bubbles asks with a huge smile. Buttercup sighs and nods.

"Yeah." Bubbles hugs her and Boomer smiles at his girlfriend.

"See you later!" Bubbles loops her arm with Boomer and the couple walks off.

Butch walks out the classroom with a disgusted look on his face. "I swear to god that teacher creeps me out."

"My dad told me they went out once, he said he's has his fair share of regrets." Buttercup and Butch both laugh.

The two walk to the front of the school in a comfortable silence.

"I'll drop by your house at six and we can go to Bubbles house together."

"You have a car?" Buttercup asks with a lopsided grin.

"No but my dad does."

The two look at each other with shit eating grins.

 **Hope you Enjoyed!! 3 stay tuned for updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM BACK BITCH! These couple of months have been a lot and I just couldn't find motivation and BAM! Yeah, mental health is important!!! Love yourself. Anyways it's good to be back! Hope y'all enjoy this. I will be uploading Private School later tomorrow!**

Chapter Three : Home isn't Home

Butch and Buttercup find themselves at a Shell instead of getting on the bus home. Mostly due to Butch begging to buy some stuff that could be of good use at the party.

"I don't understand why you couldn't have done this on your own time?" Buttercup asks rolling her eyes as Butch tries to pick a chip flavor.

"Butters, believe it or not... I'm hungry." Butch says grabbing a bag of Doritos. He then makes way to the alcohol. Buttercup groans and follows right behind.

 _Butters? This fucking dude._

Buttercup doesn't understand how she always ends up hanging out with complete fucking morons. Maybe she's a lamp and they're moths drawn to her?

 _Who fucking knows._

"Are you seriously trying to buy alcohol? Yeah, cause it's definitely legal for minors to buy it." She says flatly to Butch as he scans the cold beverages. He simply turns around and grabs a pack of beer ignoring her.

He faces her with a smirk on his lips when he looks back and looks at her with a child like gleam in his eyes.

"This isn't my first time. Also it can be a gift for Bubbles. After all it is her birthday." Buttercup stares at him before turning around and making her way down the store to the cashier. Butch chuckles and goes after her only to stop and look at the candy section.

Buttercup greets the cashier and then it hits her. Not like a ball, like a fucking train.

Brown shaggy hair, freckles, and a lanky frame greet her.

"BC?" The cashier asks. Buttercup tenses and recognizes the voice almost immediately. Her suspicions confirmed.

Green eyes meet brown and Buttercup finds herself bubbling with rage and anxiety inside. She looks down and curses under her breath.

She knew who it was from the beginning. She dreamt about being his and he told he had too. She had spent a year chasing after someone who didn't really want her.

She clears her throat and makes eye contact once again with the cashier.

"Hey, Mitch." She spits out a little harsher than intended.

 _Fuck it. He deserves it._

"I had a feeling it was you," He smiles and eyes her up and down, "Your hair is longer."

 _Perv._

For some reason it pisses Buttercup off. He's talking to her as if they didn't end on a bad note. Talking to her like they like each other.

"Butters! I picked up some skittles for you. Since you never picked anything out for yourself." Butch says as he practically skips to the check out. Where is he getting the energy?

Butch must've picked up the tense air becuase he looks at the two and raises a brow. "Something wrong?" He asks turning towards Buttercup.

Before she can reply she's interrupted by a scoff.

"BC, who's this."

In an instant, Butch's expression changes. "You know you could just ask me?" Butch says as he glares at Mitch. Buttercup shakes her head and groans. A small smile tugging at her lips.

"Classic," Mitch says leveling Buttercup with a glare, "You really know how to pick em'."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Buttercup asks. Her fists are clenched and it takes self restraint not to throw the bag of skittles at him.

"All I'm saying is it's not surprising to me that you're with him. Couldn't last a year without me? Are you that fucking touch starved?"

Butch steps forward looking just about ready to beat Mitch with the pack of beer. But Buttercup puts an arm infront of him.

"Mitch, my friend and I are here to purchase some stuff. Mind your fucking business. What I do is none of your concern. Stop trying to start shit. Are you that fucking socially starved?" Buttercup mocks.

How is it she's always in the wrong place at the wrong time?

"Now since you obviously don't know how to treat your customers. You are going to give us all this stuff for free before I file a complaint to your manager!" Buttercup slams her hands on the checkout. "Okay? Okay! Thanks for wasting our time. Butch, lets go." She grabs Butch's sleeve and drags him out of the store.

"Thanks asshole!" Butch says with wave to Mitch.

Mitch gapes at the two as the door slams.

xxxxxxx

"Holy shit! That was fucking hilarious! I didn't even have to pull out my fake ID or pay extra!" Butch rambles as they make their way down the street to the city bus stop.

Buttercup stares at her fist regretting not hitting Mitch in the face.

"He deserved it. He comes off as some chill dude but he is just another sleezy asswipe." She scoffs, Butch looks at her and she already knows he wants an explanation.

She sighs and decides it doesn't really matter if he knows. Considering Mitch told a handful of people.

She doesn't have to tell him everything. She'll simplify it.

"Mitch was my first. Uh yeah and right after it happened he bolted." She feels her nails digging into her palms again.

She expects Butch to laugh at her and makes jokes. Since she already has him figured out though only knowing him for a day.

"What a dick. He just took what he came for and left?" Butch answers glaring off infront of them.

His reply surprises Buttercup. "Yeah, then he told a bunch of people afterwards. Lied and said he had pictures of my tits. I got mad and ending up telling his friends he's boring in bed and just stuff to piss him off." Buttercup looks at the sky. She remembers that week all too well.

She remembers her dad asking what was wrong when she came home and she slammed the door in his face.

"My first time wasn't exactly ideal either. I was a freshman and she was a senior. Outrageously hot, you know? She was asking for something every second of it. Like kinky stuff and I was just in a rush to not be a virgin. She called me her ex's name a couple of times." Butch laughs and looks at Buttercup.

Buttercup laughs and stops walking to crotch over to hold her stomach. "Oh my god! She did what!"

Butch grins and swings the beer pack to hit Buttercup in the arm. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. We gotta head back and it's a long walk. It's almost four thirty."

"Shit, Susan's probably losing her shit." Buttercup starts to speed walk leaving Butch to catch up.

"We were having quality bonding time!" Butch yelled from behind her.

Buttercup laughs and starts to run up the street. Their laughter echoing as they run together. Their minds clear of any troubles, even if it's just for a few minutes.

xxxxxxxxx

When Butch and Buttercup arrive back to the neighborhood, it's five thirty.

"Shit! I thought running would help up get here faster!" Buttercup pants as she rests her palms on her knees.

Butch coughs and shakes his head. "No we definitely got here faster than it would've taken. Usually takes two hours according to google maps." He says shaking his phone screen at her.

Buttercup notices that the sun is getting ready to set and Susan is probably preparing dinner.

"I gotta have dinner with Susan so she won't suspect I'm sneaking out." Buttercup says looking at her house. A simple grey house.

All these houses look simple. Funny how nothing is ever simple. How in every house, inside is what makes it home for the people living in it and sometimes that's exactly why it isn't home.

"I'll see you at seven thirteen." Buttercup says sighing.

Butch nods and waves making way across the street. "Can't wait! I'm shaking with anticipation!" He shouts. It leaves Buttercup thinking if he's the lamp and she's the moth. She's never met someone like him.

She walks into the house wondering why she hasn't ditched him becuase thats who she is. She the type of person who loses friends too quickly and is too bitter to engage with.

Usually her so called "friendships" last about half of a day. Never goes places or takes them to parties.

Somehow the idea of taking Butch places and hanging out with him doesn't seem so bad.

Susan is the one to pull her out of her thoughts and sour her mood.

"Where the hell were you?" She says hands on her hips.

"I was catching up at school and didn't realize the time." Buttercup lies through her teeth and she's spots a box of Chinese take out on the table. "That for me?"

"No, you'll have to make something for yourself. I already went out." Susan says with a petty tone.

"God, I'm emancipating!" Buttercup yells down at Susan as she walks up the stairs to her room.

She locks the door and walks over to her closet. She changes into a band shirt and jeans. On one of the pockets lies a cat pin.

Her father had donated money to a cat shelter. He was too good sometimes. He made everyone he encountered love him.

She shakes her head and decides to watch some videos.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Before Buttercup knows it, it's seven. She puts on her shoes and grabs her green jacket. She closes her door silently and mutes her phone.

She needs to get to her dads office to grab the car keys.

Silently tip toeing down the hall, she looks downstairs to see, Susan passed out with a bottle of wine with what looks like a photo album.

Buttercup stares, lips pulled into a tight line. She never thought about Susan missing her Father.

Buttercup shakes her head and walks to the office and opens the door. There, the keys lie on the desk. She grabs them and closes the door quickly, not wanting to look around in the room.

She slides down the stairs railing and lands lightly on the ground leaving Susan undisturbed. She goes through the garage door and turns the lights on.

There, her father's 1965 Coup DeVille Cadillac sits. All shiny and pretty. Buttercup made sure of that every Sunday. To come out and wash the car like her father did.

" _If I ever go, I want you to have my car. But! You have to keep her in good condition!"_

She told him she would and her dad gave her the car in his will.

Buttercup hasn't drove this car once since her dad passed. She used to drive him around town when she first got her liscence.

She looks at the car one last time before opening the door to the Cadillac and sitting down. She runs her hands across the dash board and smiles. She presses the button that opens the garage door.

Buttercup starts the car and gets out of the garage and drives over to Butch's house. Her heart thrumming with excitement.

 _I missed this._

She takes out her phone and realizes she doesn't have Butch's number. Just as she throws her phone down, she spots him.

 _Oh dear god._

Butch, is attempting to jump from his window to a tree. Buttercup gets out of the car and whisper yells at him.

"Butch?! What the fuck! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Butch looks down at her and gives her a thumbs up before successfully jumping on the tree and crawling down the ground.

"What's that? I'm going to hurt myself?" He says triumphly with a grin.

Buttercup gives him a deadplan stare. "Whatever, lets just get going."

She opens the door and hops back in. Butch stands with his mouth open looking at the car.

"This is your car?!" He gapes and Buttercup can't help but feel a sense of pride.

She was used to getting compliments and stares when she drove around with her father. Her father would smile and tell whoever asked that this car was like his second child. Much to Buttercup's dismay.

Butch runs to the other side and hops in, buckling his seat belt.

Buttercup starts up the car and turns on the radio as they drive out of the neighborhood.

 **Thank you guys for reading!!! This chapter is boring and slow but the next chapter is the party and I wanted to put it in this chapter but it would be tooooooo much! Anyways until next time!!**

 **Luv ya:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love looking at the comments:) you guys are so sweet! Enjoy!**

 **Warning: drug and alcohol scenes**

Chapter Four: The Emotional Drunk

Buttercup pulls up to Bubbles house twenty minutes later. The whole car ride Butch kept changing radio stations and Buttercup was about ready to throw him out of the passenger seat.

"Why did you park so far away from the house?" Butch asks as he opens the car door and gets out. Buttercup gets out and locks the car.

"If the cops show up, which they will because it happens every fucking time, we can look like we we're not involved at all." Buttercup states as she starts to walk up the street.The closer they get, the louder the music gets. Butch looks excited while Buttercup regrets not bringing Advil for the major headache she's about to get. She squints at the front yard. People are drinking and smoking and acting all kinds of messes.

Butch and Buttercup enter the house and immediately spot Bubbles and Boomer dancing. They look happy. Basking in each other's happiness. That or they are drunk out of their minds.

Butch cups his hands around his mouth and shouts. "Bubbles! Boomer!" He waves his hand at them and the blondes look up.

Bubbles smiles and walks over to them, engulfing Butch and Buttercup in a hug. "Thank god! I thought you guys weren't going to come!" Buttercup pats her back awkwardly. She sniffs and finds herself rolling her eyes. Bubbles smells like vodka and she's got this dazed look.

"Happy to be here. I forgot your gift at my house so I'll give it to you when I feel like it." Butch says with a lopsided grin. Bubbles giggles and waves it off.

"That's ok! You guys look too sober! Come on!" Bubbles shouts over the music. She drags the two teens to the kitchen and somewhere along the way she grabs Boomer, who looks...

 _High. Why am I surprised. He practically lives off that shit._

It's something she always wanted to ask. Why Boomer constantly gets high. She's seen him behind school buying shit from another senior. She wants to know what drives him to get high all the time. Even if it's really none of her concern.

Bubbles points to a cooler and some bottles sit on the counter. "We should take birthday shots!" She squeals and it takes a lot for Buttercup not to put her hands on her ears.

"I'm so ready to get drunk." Boomer replies. Butch and Buttercup give him a _look_. "What? I'm high but just barely tipsy." He shrugs.

Bubbles pours the shots and hands everyone one. "Happy birthday to me!!" She shouts with a smile and Buttercup remembers why she agreed to come.

 _Because one of the best parts of her childhood was hanging out with Bubbles in her yard. Comforting her when her dog passed and laughing their asses off when Bubbles skirt got caught in the swing and ripped._

 _The way her father would call her home and ask if she had fun to which she would reply with "Of course, you ask that everytime!"_

Buttercup downs the shot and coughs. "Shit, that fucking burns." She coughs and Butch pats her back. She's about to say thanks when a nasally high pitched voice disrupts her semi good mood.

"Aw, Buttercup can't take a drink? Drinking has never been your thing, but losing it on the first date has. So it makes perfect sense." The person says.

Out of the billions of people who inhabit the earth, by far the most annoying person is Princess. Or at least half of the population at East Wood thinks so.

Buttercup turns around and crosses her arms. Throat still burning. "What the fuck do you want, Princess?" She feels her blood start to boil.

Butch looks between the two and the conversation they had during computer class hits him. "Oh! You must be the low budget prostitute!" He states loudly grabbing the attention of bystanders.

Boomer spits out his drink and shakes his head when Bubbles murmurs if he's okay.

"Excuse me? Who the hell even are you?" Princess snarls and Butch looks her up and down not even trying to be discreet. He puts his hand out for a shake. Princess stares at the hand like its a new found disease.

Buttercup feels a migraine coming on and decides Princess isn't going to fuck up her night. "Princess, just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to deal with you acting like an ass for no absolute reason."

Princess scoffs. "Am I supposed to care? I came to deliver a message. Stay the fuck away from _Mitch_. Got it? He told me about your stunt at his job. Next time you do it, I swear to god-" Princess starts but Buttercup interrupts by putting her finger up and sushing her.

She grabs a beer and opens the can, taking a few sips.

 _Ew, bud light._

Deciding she hates the drink, she makes up her mind and pours the drink a top Princess's head. Everyone in the room stares as Princess is bathed in bud light.

"You swear to god what?" Buttercup asks. Princess screams and storms out of the room. After a few seconds of silence, it's Butch who breaks the silence.

"Well shit." He says chuckling, he slings his arm around Buttercup. "That's definitely going to be in my head forever."

Boomer and Bubbles hold on to each other for support while laughing while Buttercup just frowns though feeling oddly content with her decision.

"I'm going to need another shot."

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour and a half pass and Buttercup feels great. She can barely process everything around her and is dancing in the living room with Butch, who is also very intoxicated.

God, if she could dance her problems away, she would. But she knows can't so she keeps dancing.

Maybe it's the alcohol and the adrenaline. But Buttercup takes advantage of the little bit of bliss she's experiencing. She drowns out memories of her father and her life at home in hopes of some inner peace.

Buttercup doesn't notice when Butch slips away. Too busy letting the rhythm take her and ignoring everyone else. She ponders for a moment, wondering if this is what real non artificial happiness taste like. If it's dancing in a room with sweaty, high, drunk, hormonal teenagers.

She knows it not but the idea doesn't hurt.

A slow song comes on and Buttercup finds herself slumping. Still buzzing with adrenaline. She scrunches up her nose when couples start to link up.

She realizes she's alone and starts to look for Butch. Stumbling down the hall and holding on the wall, she spots the door to the backyard. There Butch is, sitting on the grass smoking a joint. Finding her balance she walks over to him and drops down next to him.

"Why are you out here? You missed the worst song." She slurs, resting her head on his shoulder. The autumn breeze hits them and Buttercup moves closer to him. His warmth heating her up.

Butch snorts and looks down at her. "It smelled too much like ass." He retorts putting the joint out on the grass. Buttercup hums and yawns.

"I don't wanna go back. I wanna be drunk forever." She whispers softly into the air and Butch stares at her with a confused face.

"Why not?" He asks watching her face. He watches her mouth turn into a pout and sigh.

"The memories are obnoxiously loud in that house."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Yes it does!" She shouts sitting up straight. "I can't walk past the kitchen without remembering when my dad would make French toast and omelets on Saturdays! Or go into the backyard and see his garden with buttercups he planted for me!" The last three words come out choked.

Stopping herself, she clears her throat at slouches feeling like she overshared. "Why am I even telling you this. I've only know you for about a day."

They stay quiet for a while. The sound of leaves swaying and cars in the distant.

Butch thinks for a moment. "Maybe it because you secretly trust me. And you're just as curious as me."

Buttercup is about to ask what he means by 'curious' when two teens stumble out the back door and start to make out.

Butch groans and stands up, offering a hand to pull her up. She grabs his hand, standing up. Recognizing a familiar red hat, she almost gets whiplash looking back at the couple making out.

"Brick?! And...Blossom!? Wait hold the fUCK up!" She yells accusingly. The two stop what they are doing and turn to her voice.

Blossom yelps and attempts to push Brick off her neck. Brick doesn't seem to care enough and keeps peppering her neck with kisses. "Oh hey, Buttercup!" Blossom answers, her face is pink and hair a mess. Buttercup gapes at them.

"B-But you two fucking hate each other?!" She slurs rubbing her face. Brick lifts his face from Blossoms neck, noticing Buttercup isn't the only one there. He takes off his black jacket and places it over Blossom.

 _What the hell? Blossom and Brick?_

"Oh my god! You like preppy pussy!" Buttercup drunkenly screams. Butch, who has been silent the whole exchange, tries to muffle his laughter in the collar of his jacket.

Blossom makes an noise of embarrassment while Brick shrugs. "What can I say. I like what I like."

"Brick!" Blossom hisses, hitting his arm. Brick smirks then turns his attention back to Buttercup.

"Is that your _neighbor._ " He asks pointing at Butch who waves. Buttercup nods and nudges him. "You guys look good together." Brick retorts with a shit eating grin. Blossom sends them an apologetic smile.

"We are just friends, you twat." Buttercup spits back. "We didn't come out here to suck tongues. We were actually getting ready to head out."

"We were?" Buttercup hits him and he catches on. "I mean, sure, yeah, superb, yes..." Butch claims with a nervous smile.

 _God, he's in a worse state than me._

Yes, Buttercup feels extremely drunk but she could hold her liquor pretty well. Butch seems like the type who can too but he also smoked a joint. She can see his eyes are a red and his pupils are dilated.

"Are you sure you guys should be driving? You both don't look too good." Blossom questions, she looks concerned and Buttercup doesn't know how to react to it. The Blossom she knows would make a petty remark and turn her head.

Buttercup shakes her head for yes then realizes she's been shaking her head for a whole minute. "Eh maybe, I was gunna stop at the IHOP and try to sober up." Butch perks up at the mention of IHOP.

"I could drive you guys." Blossom offers and in the moment it feels right to say yes.

xxxxxxxx

The four of them leave the party, saying goodbye to Bubbles, who was sitting in the bathroom with a sick Boomer when they went to tell her they were heading out.

They walk down the street to Buttercups car and Blossom asks for the keys. As soon as everyone is buckled in Blossom drives to the nearest IHOP.

"This is a sweet car." Brick comments looking around. Buttercup gives him a thumbs up from the passenger seat.

"It's my dads, well it _was_ his." She tells him. "But now it's forever mine."

The rest of the car ride is filled with the soft tunes from the radio. It quiet until Buttercup hears the familiar sound of a piano on the radio.

"HOLY SHIT!" Butch yells from the back. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" She looks in the mirror and sees Brick look at Butch with disgust, while Blossom giggles to herself.

"HEY KIDS, SHAKE IT LOOSE TOGETHER!

THE SPOTLIGHT'S HITTING SOMETHING THATS BEEN KNOWN TO CHANGE THE WEATHER!

WE'LL KILL THE FATTED CALF TONIGHT!

SO STICK AROUND YOU'RE GUNNA HEAR ELECTRIC MUSIC SOLID WALLS OF SOUND!" Butch screams the lyrics out and Buttercup is in hysterics, she can't help it, it's fucking hilarious to her.

"You are so fucking deaf toned." Brick sighs.

When the next verse comes up Butch is joined by Buttercup who barely knows the lyrics. Blossom attempts to keep a straight face.

"Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet?" Butch sings.

"Uh but they're so spaced out, B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets!" Buttercup sings back, her voice cracking.

"Oh but they're weird and they're wONDERFUL! Oh Bennie she's really keen!" Butch says in a dramatic voice.

Buttercup turns around and faces Butch. He puts his hands on both sides of her face.

"She's got electric boots! A mohair suit!

You know I read it in a magazineeeeeee!

B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets!" They sing together, voices clashing and sounding god awful.

Brick hides a smile behind his hand while Blossom laughs. The song comes to an end when Blossom parks the car and turns off the engine.

"Finally, I can feel my stomach eating my organs." Butch mutters, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Sounds impossible but okay." Brick says opening the entrance door.

A waitress leads them to a booth and hands them menus, telling them she'll be back with water.

Tension settles over the four teens. None of them hung out ever. Blossom is always in the school library during lunch. Brick is doing whatever-OH.

Buttercup experiences an epiphany which is probably one of the best and worst things you can have drunk.

"Oh my god! Do-do you guys," dropping her voice into a hush,"fuck in the library?" She finishes with a bewildered look. Butch cackles at Brick's facial expression, and Blossom face palms.

Brick opens his mouth to answer but Blossom kicks him underneath the table. "Choose your next words wisely, Brick." She glares at him and Brick shuts his mouth.

Butch and Buttercup stare and Blossom tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "No, and why the heck would you ask that?"

"I was just thinking about how we never have hung out until this very moment." Buttercup replies, scanning the menu.

"Oh, well I always have tutoring in the library." Blossom makes known.

"And I'm the one being tutored." Brick announces and Buttercup raises her brows.

"That doesn't make any sense. You're obnoxiously good at everything."

"Yeah I know, but I suck in advance calculus. My parents weren't gunna help me out so I had do something about it." He says setting his menu down. "They don't really give a shit about anything I do."

Blossom puts her hand on his and gives him a reassuring smile. Blossom looks back to Buttercup and shifts her eyes over to Butch. "Uhh..is he okay?"

Buttercup turns and pats Butch's face. "Butch. Butch the waitress is going to come back soon."

"Shit. I swear to god it's was like I was in the goddamn Matrix right now!" He says looking around. They all give him unimpressed stares. "I smoked half of a joint, cut me some slack.

Before anyone can insult him, the waitress comes back with waters. "Y'all ready to order?" She asks. Blossom orders and Brick says he'll just share with her.

"I'll have French toast, no fruit." Buttercup passes the menu to the waitress who nods her head.

"And what about you, handsome." The waitress winks in Butch's direction and the table is plagued with silence.

 _What the fuck?_

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh. Those crispy potato rounded squares."

Buttercup cringes and sets her head on the table. "You mean hasbrowns?" She mumbles. Butch nods and the waitress writes it down on her notepad.

"I'll be back with your orders soon." With that being said, the waitress struts away.

Blossom breaks the silence.

"Okay...what in the world just happened?" Buttercup scowls and feels her stomach knotting.

Maybe it's because she's drunk? That's definitely it. It has to be. There's no other reason. Right?

xxxxxxxxxx

The waitress comes by with the food and they all dig in. They talk about school and reasons why they never interacted with each other and first impressions. It feels _comfortable._

"You thought I was a pot head?" Buttercup chuckles to herself and Blossom nods her head.

"You kinda gave the vibe of it but then I met Boomer and I knew you weren't."

Butch laughs as he chomps down on his hash brown. Brick rests his head on Blossoms shoulder and watches her as she talks to Buttercup.

"I didn't even know you two until about an hour ago." Butch chimes in.

"Oh I knew of you." Blossom says, and Butch raises an eyebrow. "Some of the freshman girls were talking about you during volleyball practice." Butch scratches the back of his neck and tries to play it cool.

"Well, I am very charismatic and handsome." Everyone groans and Buttercup gives him a flat stare.

"Said no one ever. Don't get too cocky." She says rubbing her temple, her headache feels ten times worse, doesn't help her body feels sluggish too.

Butch frowns and pokes Buttercup's cheek. "What are you talking about? I'm a delight."

"Okay, sure and the earth is flat."

Brick shakes his head and grins. "You sure you guys aren't shagging?" Blossom flicks his forehead.

"Shagging? Really. Out of the words you could call sex, that's your first pick? We are in advance English, I know your vocabulary has depth."

Buttercup watches the couple in awe. Surprisingly she doesn't feel sick watching them. Couples tend to have that effect on her. Sorta like Boomer and Bubbles, she can only take so much of them calling each other _babe_ or _honey_ before she wants to shank herself with the nearest object or feel like she's plagued with the flu.

She smiles to herself, the acohol still pumping through her veins and thinks maybe just maybe she could get used to this.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It takes awhile to get back due to Buttercups rambling and shitty directions. She can't help it. She's still in the process of trying to sober up. She felt better when she was stuffing her mouth with food.

"Here, just stop at this bus stop and I'll drive the rest of the way. My house is like two minutes away." Buttercup says putting up five fingers and Blossom gives her a sceptical look.

"I don't know, you sure you'll be ok?"

Buttercup nods. "Yeah, plus it will save you and Brick some time. So you guys can just get on the bus and go home instead of taking a later one because you walked from my house."

Blossom thinks to herself for a moment before pulling over. Her and Brick get out of the car and say their goodbyes. Buttercup doesn't have the energy to get out of the car and go on the other side so she just hops from the passenger to the drivers.

Buttercup is about to drive away when Blossom comes rushing back. "Hey, I almost forgot." Buttercup raises a brow. "I'm sorry what I said about your dad. It was uncalled for and rude."

"Oh. It's fine. I'm sorry what I said about your grandma."

Blossom laughs. "That's okay, she always told me I was her least favorite grandchild. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She waves before walking back to Brick.

It's funny how things change so quickly. One moment you think someone is a total fucking dick and the next you wouldn't mind calling them a acquaintance.

Buttercup sighs and looks at the back seat where Butch is snoring lightly to himself. His hair is tussled and mouth parted.

 _He looks..._

Shaking her head, she frowns and hopes she doesn't crash the car on the way back.

xxxxxxxxx

The two minute drive felt like an hour to Buttercup. She was sweating the whole entire time and going below the speed limit. She really didn't want to get caught by a police officer or crash into anyone's mailbox or worse, house.

She parks infront of her house and turns around. "Butch. Butch. Bbbbutttccchhhhh." She starts to shake him lightly until giving up and punches his shoulder.

Butch groans and rubs his eyes. "What the fuck."

"We're here. You gotta get home before your mom notices." Butch stretches his arms and yawns, waking up a little.

He looks at his house. "She's busy sucking her bosses dick." The statemate has Buttercup choking. She looks at Butch to see if he's joking or not.

His eyes are dull and lack the warmth they usually carry.

It's silent for a while. She doesn't know what to say. She's never been good at comforting people and it's something she's not proud of. How can you be proud of it?

Her dads words ring in her ears.

 _"Sometimes it's best to listen, take in all their words and digest."_

So instead she says nothing and waits for him to speak again.

"You know back at Bubbles house when you said you didn't want to go home?" Buttercup feels uneasy but nods. "I understand what you mean." He pauses. "My parents hate each other. It's unbearable. My mother has been cheating for about four months now and I only found out recently. The worst part is my dad knows but he rather have her and be miserable than leave and heal." Butch rubs his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Buttercup asks and mentally slaps herself. "Uh, it's fine if you are really! I won't judge and you know fuck toxic masculinity!" She says nervously.

 _Nice one Buttercup! You'd make one shit of a therapist!_

Butch chuckles and rubs the back and his neck. "Thanks." He gives her a small smile before opening the car door and starts walking across the street to his house.

 _So much for dad's advice._

Buttercup cringes as the door shuts and opens the door and goes after Butch feeling like she made the situation worse.

"Hey!" She whisper yells. "Wait up. Not all of us have long legs." Butch turns around. "I'm sorry. I'm the worst at comforting and my social skills really suck. It doesn't help that I'm trying to sober up."

Butch watches her talk and smiles. "It's alright, don't stress it."

Buttercup shakes her head and grabs Butch by the shoulders so she can look into his eyes. "No it's not alright. I wanna try to be there for people. You shouldn't have to deal with that. Home sometimes doesn't always feel like home and that's fine. I just want you to be happy. You're..." She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "You're my friend."

Butch gapes at her before tugging her arm and wrapping his arms around her. Buttercup blinks in confusion and tenses. Relaxing she hugs back and squeezes him lightly. Butch murmurs into her hair.

"What?"

He moves his head a little and whispers. "Thank you."

"Any times. We're friends now. And even though I've only know you for about a day and a half...It feels like we've been friends forever." She admits, not just to him but to herself.

They stand in the middle of the road hugging for a while before Butch pulls back. "You aren't all that bad at comforting people. Give yourself some credit."

"Ehhhh." She replies smiling softly at him. Butch faces tints a light pink and he looks down.

"I really don't want to go home. You know I was considering getting black out drunk back at Bubbles and passing out in her yard."

"That's the worst idea." Butch shrugs and grins at her. "If you really don't want to go home. You could spend the night at my house." Buttercup offers, her palms feel sweaty and she already regrets asking.

 _Do friends do this? Even if they've known each other for a day and a half??_

"Oh shit. Really?" Butch sounds shocked, which is reasonable. Buttercup feels generous when she's drunk.

Buttercup turns around and opens the garage. "Yeah." She says. Butch stares at her, his eyes shining.

 **:))))))) I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's get right into the chapter :)!**

Chapter 5: Harsh reality

Buttercup and Butch successfully sneak into the house. Despite Butch almost knocking over a stack of textbooks and tripping on the way up the stairs.

"Do you even know how to be quiet?" Buttercup groans and shuts her bedroom door behind them.

Butch shrugs off his jacket and tosses it on the floor. He turns around and yawns. "Maybe. I don't know. We doing something freaky?" He says wiggling his eyebrows.

Buttercup fights back the urge to punch him in the throat. She takes off her hoodie and walks over to her closet and takes out sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Your room is nice." Butch says looking around and picking up a stuff animal from her desk before going to her bed and sitting down. Buttercup mutters a thanks before going into the bathroom to change.

She shuts the door and holds her clothing to her chest.

 _I'm starting to regret this. It's his fault for looking all depressed at the thought of going home. Fuck! Why do I have to be generous when I'm drunk!!! Why can't I just be a heartless bitch!_

Buttercup shakes her head and counts to ten. She changes into the clothes and brushes her teeth. Putting her hair into a ponytail she decides she's done. Staring at the mirror and looking over herself, she feels sluggish.

She opens the door to find Butch in the middle of taking his shirt off. He stops and turns to her with a blank stare.

Her hands fly to her eyes. "WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING IN MY HOME?!" She half yells half whispers. She hears Butch snort.

"I don't like sleeping with a shirt on. It's uncomfortable." He says throwing it on the floor.

Buttercup feels heat rise to her face. "Oh! And I suppose you also sleep with no pants on!?" She tries to steady her voice but fails when it comes out high pitched.

"I mean if you want me to. I'm willing to take requests."

If Buttercup wasn't busy shielding her eyes, she's sure she would be bashing his skull in and figuring out where to hide the body.

Butch stands up and walks over to. He grabs her hands and slowly removes them from her eyes.

 _What the hell is he doing?_

Buttercup stares awkwardly at his chest and hates herself for it. It's not her fault he happens to have a really nice attractive toned body.

 _Oh my god, I'm acting like a pervert._

She's about to tell him to fuck off when Butch suddenly puts his hands over his chest.

"Stop staring at my tits, you would be mad if I was staring at your boo-!"

Buttercups fist connects with Butch's stomach. Her pent up embarrassment and regret vanishing.

"Wow! That felt way better than I imagined." She says unclenching her hand, Butch wheezes and holds his gut.

He looks up and glares. Buttercup tries to smirk but ends up laughing.

Her eyes are closed and her hand is trying to muffle her laughter. Butch stops glaring and watches the shorter girl. A smile making its way onto his face.

Buttercup stops laughing and walks towards her bed. "Pull anything funny and I swear to god." She threatens as she hops into her bed. Butch salutes her and takes the right side of the bed, reaching to the right he turns off her lamp.

They lie in silence. Soaking up the sounds of the cold November wind. Buttercup can feel herself slowly drifting into sleep...that is until Butch pokes her face.

Opening her eyes, she settles him with a harsh glare. "What." She says coldly. They are facing each other and she then realizes how close they exactly are.

She pushes down the urge to rip her hair out and scream bloody murder.

"I can't sleep." He replies, his voice muffled by a pillow. "Hey...I know it's not my place but what really happened with you and that scrawny clerk?"

She shifts uncomfortably. She should've seen this coming. Being vague always leaves people curious and especially after Princess had a hissy fit and screamed at her to stay away from Mitch. It was only bound for someone to question.

Buttercup levels him with a look. "Were you just waiting to ask me that plus, I already told you." Butch raises one eyebrow at her and she finally gives in. "Fine...Mitch and I met at freshman orientation two years ago. I started to develop... _feelings_ right away." She rolls her eyes despite actually wanting to hide underneath the covers and abandon the conversation.

"We had some stuff in common, which was delusional in hindsight. I thought he was mellow and I liked it because I felt like life was moving too fast and all everyone could do was be chaotic. I spent a whole year with this idea of confessing and him feeling the same way. I liked what my mind made up and the reality of it was harsh. He would brush me off, flirt with me then ask me to be his wingman. Invite me to parties and ditch me for some chick with a _better body_ and I just tolerated it. All because I loved to chase and I wanted to see where my chasing would take me."

She turns to lie on her back and clears her throat. She can feel Butch's eyes on her. Taking a breath she continues.

"End of freshman year, he texted me asking if I wanted to come over for a party he was throwing. So I dropped everything and went to his house. Wore an outfit for him and not me. When I arrived I got attention from people and Mitch took note of that. He slid his arm around my shoulders and flirted with me. Told me we would enjoy ourselves upstairs. I followed and when he closed the door, I hated that I had seen it coming. He lied and said he wanted me since the day we met and how I was always so far away. "

Buttercup stops for a second. Fragments of the party seeping into her mind. She resents herself for her choices that year. Spending her time on a fucking boy and taking her father for granted.

"And I knew. I knew it was all a lie because I was right infront of him. I wasn't what he wanted until I put on a skin tight dress and lipstick. And even though I knew I still let him take what he wanted. I let him take my first kiss and my virginity. And after he put his clothes back on and left. And I just watched him leave."

Butch scoots closer and Buttercup holds her breath. She knows the words that rest on the tip of his tongue. She heard it from Susan when she came home with the scent of sex and alcohol on her skin. From old friends who never really got to know her and didn't like her enough to.

 _"You should've waited."_

 _"Why are you in such a rush to grow up?"_

 _"Slut."_

It only hurt because she felt as if it was all too true. So she waits for the judgement.

But it doesn't come.

She feels her heart stutter when Butch speaks.

"Were you in love with him?" Butch's voice is all too soft and she can feel the gears in her brain shifting.

She smiles at the ceiling. "No. I used to think that maybe if he gave me a chance I could've but love is just so confusing. Even though I liked him and all, I just knew it was never going to more than a crush. That's why I hopped at the opportunity to just be with him at the party. And then summer ended and we were sophomores and I heard his friend whispering about me. How he had pictures he refused to show and all this bull shit. I never confronted him just told his friends the truth. Which was that he sucked and maybe I went overboard but he deserved it. I ended up losing my fake ass friends and was all alone." She finishes and let's out a big breath. She turns to look at Butch and finds him staring right back her.

"I think love is too complicated for people of our age. Someone always wants more and it's tiring trying to figure out if the other person is willing to give as much as you would." He says.

They stare at each other for seconds, Butch breaks the silence. "Thanks for telling me. I know it's weird considering we've only known each other for such little time."

"No problem. And it's really fine. I trust you but now you have to tell me something personal." She replies yawning. He grins.

Before Butch can start he hears soft snores. Chuckling he brushes a strand of hair out of Buttercup's face.

"Dork."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Buttercup awakes to arms around her waist and a face pressed against her collarbone. Her eyes burns and head feels like someone hit her with a baseball bat. She wants to snuggle into the warmth besides her but decides against it.

Squinting she picks up her phone from the floor.

 _Eight forty. Oh._

Laying back down she closes her eyes only to jolt up. "FUCK!" She rolls out of bed and stands up. Her knees feel wobbly and that's when it hit her.

The oh-so-fucking miserable aftermath of drinking like you were a solider getting a leg amputated.

Covering her mouth she runs over to her bathroom and falls to the ground scrambling to open the toilet.

It feels like she puking for forever until her stomach finally feels as if she's had enough. She looks at the calendar on the wall. It's only a Thursday.

Flushing the toilet, she stands up and goes to the sink looking for Advil and a cup. Finding what she needs she sets them aside and grabs her toothbrush so she can start brushing away the awful taste in her mouth.

She's just finishing up in her bathroom when she hears a knock on her door.

"Buttercup? You up yet? You've missed the bus." Susan says behind the door and Buttercup internally screams. She glances at her bed and sees Butch sleeping peacefully.

Quickly, she dashes over to the bed and throws the covers over her and Butch. Straddling his lap, she starts to slap his chest in order to wake him up. Butch lets a out a loud groan and shifts.

 _FUCK!_

"Buttercup is someone else in there with you? I'm coming in."

"No! I mean, Just a second!"

Buttercup face palms and slaps Butch in the face. _Hard._ His eyes fly open and he looks at his surrounding finally taking in the girl on his lap, his eyes widen. Knowing he's about to make a remark, Buttercup puts her hand on his mouth.

"Don't say a fucking word." She whispers. Butch narrows his eyes. Adjusting the blankets to cover Butch she finally answers Susan.

"You can come in now."

Susan opens the door and Buttercup has to cover her eyes with her palm from the light shinning behind her.

"You've missed the bus." Susan says while picking up dirty laundry from the floor.

Buttercup watches her and tries to come up with an excuse. "Oh, yeah we have a late day today. School doesn't start till nine thirty."

Susan doesn't look too convinced but takes it anyways. "Well okay. You should start getting ready then. And are you laying on top of something?"

"Uh yeah. My extra comforter, it gets cold in here and my back was hurting so I googled it and they said to put something behind your back." She rambles anxiously. There's a tapping on her leg and she knows Butch doesn't have much patience.

"Oh, you should've told me I would've got you something for it." Susan says sweetly. For some reason it scares Buttercup.

Susan doesn't do _nice_. She saves that for her employees and bosses. She doesn't have time to entertain Buttercup with a fake persona.

"Well I'm going to get ready. And you don't have to make breakfast and I'll grab something on the way there."

Susan nods and gives her a small smile before leaving and closing the door. Buttercup sighs and gets off to go lock her bedroom door.

Butch emerges from the blanket and lets out a huge breath. "Holy shit, I was burning up! Didn't you feel me tapping your leg?!" He exclaims.

Buttercup glares and takes a good look at him. "You seem fine to me." Butch scoffs and stretches with arms, flopping back on the bed he closes his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing? We have school and I don't know if you noticed but we are late!" Picking up a book from her desk she throws it at Butch.

"OKAY STOP HURTING ME!" Butch shouts and Buttercup grabs another book to throw at him.

"Keep your fucking voice down!"

Butch groans and gets out the bed, wobbling from side to side he regains his balance. Buttercup watches him before questioning him.

"How come you aren't rushing to the bathroom to puke your guts out?"

Butch grimaces at her choice of works. "I barely drank as much as you did. While we were dancing some dude asked if I wanted to purchase some weed and I did but that's about it." He says nonchalantly before looking around on the floor. "Um, hey sweetheart?"

Buttercup cringes and turns around. "Don't ever call me that again. What is it?" She snaps while shoving school work into her backpack. Zipping up her bag she turns around and faces Butch.

"I can't find my jacket or shirt. I could of sworn I threw them on the floor." While Butch searches the ground, Buttercup is hit with the answer.

"Fuck, when Susan came in here she took some clothes off my floor."

"Oh, peachy. Let me borrow something then."

Buttercup nods before going over to her closet and looking for a shirt big enough for him. She finally finds a yellow shirt a tosses it to him. Catching it, Butch throws it on.

She takes a look at him and glances at his bed head.

 _Cute._

Shaking her head she slings her backpack on then walks over to her window. Opening it she looks back at Butch. "You have to jump, Susan already suspects someone is here so I can't have her catching you sneaking out the front door."

Butch whines and crosses his arms like a child. "But butters..." Buttercup rolls her eyes and points at the window.

"You'll be fine, you gotta be quick though. Grab your shit from your house and I'll pick you up."

Butch nods before going over to the window. "If I get hurt, you have to kiss it better or if my phone drops then you are paying!"

"Just get on with it."

Butch grins before jumping out of the window and landing on the ground. "Ouch." Turning around he gives her a thumbs up before limping over to his house.

Buttercup smiles to herself before running out her room and down the stairs.

Speeding past Susan, she goes to the garage and grabs the keys to her car.

xxxxxxxxx

Buttercup has been parked outside of Butch's house for a good ten minutes.

 _Maybe he fell asleep? Fuck, I keep forgetting to get his number._

Buttercup is about to honk before Butch comes running out of the house holding a his backpack and a jacket. Behind him, his mother stands looking pissed and yelling at him. The screaming sounding nothing like English.

Butch hops in the passenger seat and puts on his seatbelt. "GO! GO! GO!"

Buttercup sighs at his dramatics before stepping on the gas and driving out of the neighborhood.

"Jesus, What the hell was that all about? And what language was that?" Buttercup questions as they ride to school.

"I have no idea. When she gets mad it's a mixture of Spanish and English." He says glancing at his phone. Buttercups mouth makes an o shape.

Buttercup puts her eyes on the road and then she remembers she needs to give Butch her number.

"Since you're on your phone add my number in." She suggests and Butch glances up at her. He gives her a confused look and Buttercup sighs.

"What? We're friends, aren't we?" Looking back at him she gives him a lopsided grin.

"Of course."

Xxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know the chapters vary in length and it's annoying but sometimes I feel like a chapter should end. The last chapter was rushed so I'm sorryyy but don't worry this chapter is going to be long:)_**

Chapter 6: Brutally Chaotic

Two months passed since the party and Buttercup and Butch's friendship was an awaking for Buttercup. She forgot how fun it is to have a friend. She was so used to people leaving and hurting her that when Butch came along she was skeptical. But Butch, Butch made sure they were always doing something exciting. Some days they egged someone's car and others stargaze and get high. She felt lighter and happier, he had that effect on her and she found herself loving it.

The problem is she loves it _too much._

 _It's the way he talks to her, like she's the most important person to him. How he smiles so soft and genuine whenever she compliments him. How his eyes light up at the mention of dessert. She loves it all because it's him._

All the days they spent together only made her realize, that the knot in her stomach was never a knot. That it was the start of a brutal fate. She doesn't know how to love someone else. She's afraid of losing him. There is no winning in this situation.

So what does Buttercup do? Buttercup does was she knows best. Her worst and only coping mechanism.

She ignores it and lets it pile up until the inevitable comes.

Brutal, isn't it?

xxxxxxx

So you don't want to go roller skating on Friday?" Butch asks Buttercup as they walk into the drama room. It's a Wednesday and the chilly January air has left her in a shitty mood. Snuggling into her black fleece, Buttercup shivers.

Rolling her eyes she looks at him and tries to ignore how adorable he looks with a beanie on in attempt to tame his bed head.

"It's not that I don't want to go. It's just...we should invite other people so it's more fun." She suggests darting her eyes away from him.

Ever since her epiphany. Buttercup tries to avoid hanging out with Butch alone though fails most of the time. She fears if they continue to be alone her feelings will become apparent.

She can't have that. She can't.

Raising his brows, Butch sighs. "Okay, I'll text on the group chat if anyone wants to go with us. But I told you already. The more people who come, the more likely we are going to get caught sneaking into an abandoned roller rink."

Buttercup grins and nods. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it." The two sit in the back of the theater. Butch whips out his phone and starts tapping away at his screen.

Buttercup feels her phone vibrate and already knows why.

 **Asshat:** So Friday butters and I are going roller skating who wants 2 join?????;))

 **Bubs:** wait didn't that place shut down..?

 **Asshat:** what's ur point

 **Brickhead:** sounds chaotic, I'll go.

 **Pinky:** I don't know about this. We could get in trouble for trespassing.

 **BoomBBY:** OOO SHIT YES!

 **Bubs:** is bc coming?

 **Asshat:** ofc she's just lazy and doesn't wanna text since she's right next to me:(

 **Grumpy:** eat shit.

 **Brickhead:** I feel the energy draining out of me

 **Pinky:** oh shut it. Fine I'll go.

 **Bubs:** me 2

 **Asshat:** FUCK YES IM SO PUMPED

Buttercup looks over at Butch who is smiling like an idiot and laughs to herself. He can be such a child.

The sound of the Mr. Carino's booming voice grabs her attention and she settles in for another boring class.

xxxxxxx

Buttercup waves a goodbye to Butch as she makes way to the science lab. She's about to go into the lab when she smells chrysanthemums. Stopping she almost drops everything in her hands.

Her heart beats faster and faster as the smell gets stronger. It's coming from the Science lab.

 _That day, they had chrysanthemums everywhere._

She's suffocating. Suffocating in memories and can't seem to wake up. So she runs down the hallway and keeps running. Doesn't stop when a teacher yells at her. She keeps running until she's panting on the side of the school holding her knees to her chest.

She can't stop the suffocating. It's not a new feeling but it's never fails to catch her off guard. She closes her eyes and tries to calm herself.

Yet she can't.

 _She remembers her dad is never coming back and it's not like she forgot. It's a constant reminder in the back of her mind when she's doing something, anything._

 _That the moment the casket was put six feet under, that he was never going to come home. The music that day was cold and full of melancholy. The heavy scent of chrysanthemums to block out the rotting corpse in the box. And that corpse happened to be her father. How it was eerily silent the whole funeral. No one dared to comfort her because they knew. Words weren't enough. Words weren't going to resurrect him. Nothing could save him because he's gone. Gone. He's gone and she's never getting him back._

Exhaling, Buttercup finds her balance. Standing up she leans against the side of the school and runs her fingers through her raven locks.

Eventually she stops shaking and looks around. She notices a group of girls standing a few feet away from her and squints at them.

 _Hopefully they didn't see me._

She's about to turn away and head back to class when a nasally voice calls out to her.

"Hey Butterbitch!" Groaning she turns her head and looks at Princess. She's with two other girls who Buttercup recognizes just never cared to learn their names.

"What." She says flatly. Looking Princess in the eyes with a dead stare. Princess scoffs and walks closer to her.

"I know you fucking egged my car."

Well that's not what she was expecting.

Buttercup is close to protesting when she remembers that she did in fact, egg her car.

Well technically her and Butch egged her car. They didn't even know it was her car until they saw the

custom license plate with gold on it and expensive looking leather seats.

It's not like it was intentional.

"How was I supposed to know that tacky yellow Jeep was yours?" Buttercup smirks. Princess face scrunches up in anger. She takes another step closer and pokes Buttercup forehead.

"You're a freak you know that right? You think we didn't witness your little mental break down?"

"Careful Princess wouldn't want a brick being the next thing hurdled at your car."

"What was your little freak out about, huh? Did you remember how much of a waste of space you are? How you're a fucking corpse? Do me a favor and many more and die!"

Buttercup laughs at the dramatic speech.

Why would she die when the best thing she can do for her dad is to _live_?

Before she knows it, she's getting slapped in the face, _hard_. Buttercup knowns better than to throw the first hit. She taught herself to only fight back if the first hit was thrown.

Her body moves on autopilot. She punches Princess in the jaw and finds herself grinning at the dumbfound look on her face. She knows it's an unfair fight as soon as one of Princesses friends hits her in the side.

Groaning at the pain she punches the girl in her throat and the girl wheezes. She's about to make a comment when Princess jumps on her. Her head collides with the cement. Blocking Princess hits she knees her in the stomach.

Standing up she brushes off her jeans. She can taste the iron liquid in her mouth.

 _Blood._

Somehow it motivates her.

It's three against one.

Life never fails to be unfair.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Buttercup never made it to Science or her class after that. After a good 20 minutes of fighting, Princess called it quits after one of her false nails broke. As much as it pains her to admit, she took a beating. Yeah, she beat the shit out of them too but she took too many hits.

She can feel blood dripping from her nose and her busted lip. Spitting out blood onto the ground, she takes out her phone and checks her camera.

She's got a bruise on her left cheek. Luckily not the eye. There's some scratches on the slide of her face.

She's disappointed in herself. Which is not a new feeling at all but doesn't mean it's welcomed. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she inspects the cuts and bruises. Her bangs covering a cut that is most definitely going to scar.

Looking down at her fists, she winces. Cuts litter her knuckles and bruises continue to darken. Wiping the blood on her hands on her knees she looks at the time.

Sinking down the ground. She sits there and tries to fight back the urge to scream. She feels weak. Weak because she let herself have a panic attack over flowers. Weak because she lets herself get beat by some petty bitches.

She picks up her phone once again and sends Butch her location, shutting off her phone she sighs and looks up at the sky. She holds her sleeve to her nose to stop the bleeding but gives up when her sleeve becomes drenched.

Before she knows it, she drifting into a sleep.

xxxxxxxx

"Holy shit! Buttercup!" It's Butch's voice that wakes her up. Opening her eyes she sits up fast and groans at the pain she feels on the back of her head. Holding the back of her head she glares at him.

"What did I do now?" She says yawning. Looking around she remembers. She got into it with Princess. She looks back a Butch and frowns when she sees him worrying. "Hey, calm down I'm okay."

Butch grabs both of her hands and helps her up. He grabs her chin and studies her injures. "Who did this to you?" His voice is filled with anger.

"Princess and her little _gang._ It was only the three of them so if you think about it, this is the best I could look after it."

Butch's eyes widen. "You went against three people?! Are you crazy?" He shouts and Buttercup smiles at his reaction. Chuckling she pats his cheek.

"She started it." Pulling away from him she shoves her hands into her pockets realizing her actions. "I just need some painkillers for my headache and an icepack and I'll be good as new."

"Your head got hit?"

Buttercup nods. "I fell back when Princess decided to fucking jump on me. But that doesn't matter, let's go get the stuff and get back to class."

Butch lets out a sigh. "You could have a concussion Butters! We aren't going back to class. We are leaving and I'm taking you to the doctors." Buttercup groans and wants to protest but knows she's not going to get out of it.

"Fine. Here." She takes out her car keys and hands them to him. She been taking out her car more often since her and Butch hate the bus and don't have to wait for it either when they want to go out.

Taking the keys, he picks up her bag from the ground and shove some books and papers into it. He puts it on his shoulder and starts to walk to the parking lot. Buttercup follows and grumbles about how he's being paranoid and that she doesn't have a concussion.

xxxxxxx

Buttercup nervously chews her nails as they await to get the results from the X-Ray. Luckily the waiting room isn't packed and the doctor assured her they would have the results before they left due to it being a serious matter.

She shifts in her seat and figets. Butch is staring at his phone screen updating the group chat about her failure.

 **Pinky:** Butch, why aren't you in history???

 **Bubs:** same goes for you buttercup it's language arts rn

 **BoomBBY:** Brick I bet you 10 bucks they're fucking

 **Brickhead:** 20 they aren't

 **Asshat:** we r at the hospital you dicks

 **Brickhead:** me right fucking now

 **BoomBBY:** FUCK,(

 **Pinky:** are you guys alright?

 **Asshat:** im fine but Butters decided it would be a great idea to fight 3 people at once

 **BoomBBY:** NO SHE FUCKING DIDNT???!!

 **Bubs:** are you shitting me?

 **Asshat:** she went against princess and her friends

 **Brickhead:** lmao did she win

 **Pinky:** not the point.

 **Bubs:** Princess?????? Did she tell you anymore info

 **BoomBBY:** i saw Princess packing makeup over her eye and one of her friends was holding an icepack to her face

 **BoomBBY:** they all looked like shit

 **Pinky:** as oppose to the usual?

 **Brickhead:** who knew buttercup was the best karma

 **Asshat:** she says she didn't start it

 **Grumpy:** because I didn't

 **Pinky:** Are you okay? What did the doctors say?

 **Grumpy:** I had an X-ray and they are checking to see if I have a concussion besides that my hands are a little fucked and my nose and lip stopped bleeding

 **Asshat:** you forgot to mention the huge bruise on your cheek and ribs

 **Grumpy:** cut me some slack

 **Brickhead:** why did you guys even fight

 **Grumpy:** she knows Butch and I egged her car

 **Bubs:** you did what now

 **BoomBBY:** BAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAAH

 **Asshat:** YOU DIDNT TELL ME THAT BUTTERS

 **Grumpy:** whoops

 **Pinky:** You guys are adrenaline junkies and do crazy shit all the time. This isn't surprising.

 **Grumpy:** gasp u said shit

 **Brickhead:** she cusses all the time when we're alone

 **BoomBBY:**

 **Bubs:** stop it Boomer

 **Pinky:** I'm going now I have a pop quiz. Feel better Buttercup.

 **Pinky** is offline

 **Brickhead:** What she said

 **Brickhead** is offline

 **Bubs:** buttercup u should know I don't think Princess was mad about the car

 **Grumpy:** wdym?

 **BoomBBY:** I agree with bubs

 **Bubs:** at cheer practice...Princess was talking about how Mitch has been talking to her about you

 **Asshat:** so ur saying Mitch sent her after butters

 **Grumpy:** that's too elaborate he could barely pass any of his classes last year

 **Bubs:** Boomer and I overheard him on Monday talking about how...you have a nice _figure_

 **BoomBBY:** i didn't know he was such a fucking pervert

 **Grumpy** is offline

 **BoomBBY:** well shit :

 **Bubs** has sent **Asshat** a private chat

 **Bubs:** i know what happened between them

 **Asshat:** did butters tell you

 **Bubs:** yeah. I asked her about it after the party a while back

 **Asshat:** do you have any more details on why Princess and Mitch are doing this

 **Bubs:** this may be a stretch but Mitch is starting to be more interested in BC and since she's been hanging around you

 **Bubs:** ever since you and BC became friends Princess has been bitching about her more and then Mitch was talking about her body to his friends

 **Asshat:** Christ. I'll talk to butters about it

 **Bubs:** okay I just don't want her to get hurt

 **Asshat:** Yeah me too.

Butch turns off his phone and shoves it into his pocket. He glances at Buttercup to see her playing a game.

"Hey, butters." Buttercup looks up from her phone and sighs.

"I already know. Mitch has been talking about me. About how him and I...you know."

"Fucked?" Butch offers and Buttercup swats his arm. She smiles and looks down at her lap. Her fists balled up.

"I kinda suspected it was more than egging her car that lead her to start shit." She shrugs. She picks up her phone once again and checks the time. "Oh, it's only one fifty pm."

"Let's get lunch after this. I'm starving, I took off during class to find you and missed lunch."

Buttercup stares at him in disbelief. "You left class for me?" Butch scratches the back of his neck.

"Well yeah. You're important to be butters. And you constantly are getting into trouble." He laughs and Buttercup stares at him.

The emotions she's feeling conflict her. She wants him. She wants Butch.

But she _can't_.

The doctor comes back out and show them the results. Buttercup does in fact have a small concussion. He orders her to take naps for thirty to sixty minutes. To stay hydrated and if she starts showing new symptoms to call in.

The two leave the hospital with a bag of painkillers.

"He said you should take two of those before you eat anything so you can avoid pain while chewing." Butch reminds and Buttercup rolls her eyes.

Taking out her water bottle from her bag she unscrews the orange bottle and pops two pills in her mouth before swallowing them with water. She sticks her tongue at him. "Done."

Chuckling, Butch turns on the car and they drive off to the nearest Mc Donald's.

When they arrive, they order their food and park in the parking lot when it arrives.

"God, I've been craving a Big Mac for six fucking weeks." Butch takes a huge bite from the burger and moans after.

Scrunching up her nose, Buttercup chews her fries. The painkillers are definitely kicking in. She feels drowsy.

They sit and eat their food and the silence holds something. Curiosity or confusion.

"Why were you near the side of the school, Buttercup." Butch asks. His voice is laced with concern. Buttercup tenses. She turns to face him and flounders.

She wants to make up an excuse but she doesn't want to lie, god she's so tired of being ashamed for things that happen to everyday people. Plenty of people have mental breakdowns. Plenty of people get unlucky.

She takes a deep breath and "It smelled like chrysanthemums in the science lab. The same smell at my fathers funeral. I couldn't do it. So I ran and ended up on the side of the school. I don't want to talk anymore about it."

Butch nods and goes back to slurping his drink loudly on purpose to annoy her. They banter about it and Buttercup slowly feels better.

xxxxxxxx

Since Buttercup can't go back to school, Butch drives her home. Only to find out she left her house key in her locker at school.

"Why wouldn't it be in your bag?" Butch groans. He's just as frustrated as Buttercup.

"I took it out of my pocket because my pockets were crowed." She sighs and looks around. Her bedroom is on the second floor so no luck there and she knows Susan has the house alarm on and doesn't get back until six forty.

"What are you going to do?" Butch asks crossing his arms. Buttercup glares at him and gets an idea.

"Can't we just go to your house?" She requests. Dropping her backpack on the ground infront of the door, she clasps her hands together. "Pretty please..." She musters up her best puppy dog look.

Butch looks unamused. "Butters, you know how much I hate it there...but you do need to rest so." He pauses. "Fine but only this once."

"You're the best." Buttercup whispers and goes to hug him. She's standing on her tippy toes and Butch face flushes.

"I try."

They walk across the street to the two story gray house. Butch pulls out his key and unlocks the door. Stepping inside, Buttercup inspects the place. She's never been over to his house. The last two months Buttercup learned the one thing Butch hated was his own home.

 _She remembers that conversation like it was yesterday. They were lounging in her car smoking in a empty parking lot. She had been crackling about some joke he made about losing his virginity. She suggested they head back before they get caught and Butch shook his head._

 _"Why not?" She questioned. His answer was agonizing. His calm demeanor perplexed her. He explained in detail the truth of his home._

 _"I hate who I become when I'm home. I hate how my mother insists that we all sit together at the dinning table for dinner and make small talk. Like she isn't the reason our family is falling apart at the seams. It makes me sick watching my father hopelessly pine after his own wife who fell out of love with him. She doesn't even hide it anymore. She leaves every night at ten and my dad alway tells her 'I love you' before watching her go to fuck her boss. He knows it's doing more harm than good. At one point the insecurities and problems of their relationship became insecurities of mine. I don't want someone to break my heart and I don't want to break theirs."_

 _She remembers how she held her breath and stared at him. Reached out for his hand and put it against her face. She told him he would have her and that he didn't need to worry about heartbreak and his parents relationship was not a prophecy of his future ones. He had looked at her like she meant something._

Buttercup snaps out of it and blinks.

"It's nice." She comments clearing her throat. Butch hums and takes off his shoes and Buttercup does the same.

She follows him upstairs and tries to take in her surroundings. Photographs are hung on the wall along with certificates. She spots a baby photo of Butch and coos at it.

"Oh my gosh you were so adorable. What the hell happened?" She jokes and Butch gives the finger as he opens his bedroom door.

"Ladies first." Butch says. Buttercup snorts and walks in.

Well she didn't expect this.

The walls of the room are black. Paintings cover the walls and there's glow in the dark stars on them as well as the ceiling. A queen size bed sits infront of the window, pillows of every color. Buttercup walks towards it and sits down. Gathering the dark purple silk fabric in her hand.

Butch's room is so unlike him yet not at all. It's colorful but plain. Loud but quiet. Flopping back on the bed, she looks up and sees Butch staring at her.

"What?"

"I'm just surprised you didn't make a comment about my room." He retorts setting his bag on the white desk to the left of the door. It's covered it markers, paints, pencils and books. She watches Butch unpack stuff from his bag.

"I didn't know you were an artist." Buttercup comments. "Guess it makes sense. So colorful here, I like it."

Butch looks pleased to hear that and smiles. "Yeah, in school, people used to make comments about how it was girly that my favorite color was purple. It's the 21 century get over yourselves."

Buttcup hums in agreement. "Is it still?"

Butch raises his brow at her. "Still what?"

Patting the blanket beneath her, she feels the smooth and soft fabric. "Your favorite color."

Butch stops what he's doing and pauses. Turning around to face her, he looks at her. "No, it's not."

 _He watches her emerald eyes scan the room. A strange sense of nostalgia engulfs him._

 _They remind him of the emerald necklace his father bought for his mother. How he saved up for a year to buy her it. It gleamed in the sunlight and caught everyone's attention. The first portrait he drew was of his mother in that necklace._

Confused, Buttercup drops the subject and goes back to snuggling into his blanket. It smells just like him. Like rain and mint. "So comfy. Why are you just standing there? Aren't you going to mother me and nurse me back to health." She comments, scooting over.

Butch takes his jacket off and joins her. He grabs a blue blanket from underneath the bed and wraps it around Buttercup. She beams at him and moves closer to him.

"I like it here, we should come here instead of constantly sneaking into mine." She suggests. Butch sniggers.

"Hell no. My parents will know. I bet your ass that they are going to harass me about who I had over. Since I've never really brought friends over, always would go out just to escape." He admits quietly. Buttercup understands that. Home is an experience for everyone.

"Have you ever told your parents what you think about them? You know...their relationship?"

Pondering, Butch opens his mouth. "Once. Didn't go how I wanted it to. They ended up saying it wasn't my place and that I need to stay out of it."

"Oh. That's disheartening to hear."

He flicks her forehead. Buttercup sulks. "Big word for the idiot who went against three people today."

"I had no choice. She hit me first and I wanted to get in some revenge punches."

"That's by far the worst explanation I've heard." Butch snorts and reaches down and grabs both of Buttercups hands. "I'm loving your hello kitty bandaids."

Buttercup weakly tries to pull her hands away but fails. She's closes her eyes and starts to feel something soft on her knuckles.

 _He's kissing my knuckles._

She feels heat rush to her face. Keeping her eyes close she opens her mouth to speak. "Butch?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing." Buttercup questions. She tries to keep herself from smiling like a fool.

"Kissing away the pain that you fail to conceal every now and then. "

Rolling her eyes, Buttercup pulls her hands away. Missing the softness of his lips she sighs. "I can feel the cuts and bruises vanishing."

 _When did I become such a sap?_

She thinks to herself sleepily. And before she can stop herself, she's slipping away.

xxxxxxxxx

For the second time today, Butch awakes Buttercup. Shoving her face deeper into the mattress she groans.

"Buttercup you can't tap a nap for more than an hour. Remember what the doctor said? Plus we have company." He sounds bitter saying the last part.

Sitting up, Buttecup rubs her eyes. She lets out a hiss of pain as she accidentally rubs the bruise on her cheek.

"What do you mean by company?"

Butch lips are set into a firm line. "My mother is home."

 **Xxxxxxxx**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Leave a comment!️️**


	7. Chaper 7

**Let's get right into the chapter!!!!!!!! Human features and I do not own the POWERPUFF GIRLS!**

Chapter Seven: Snip, Snip

 _Wait what_?

All drowsiness drains from Buttercups body only to be filled with shock and anxiety.

Now normally, Buttercup would not give a rats ass. Probably yawn and throw her head back but it's different. Even though she's met Butch's mom, she doesn't want to give the wrong impression.

And lying on Butch's bed next to him is not a good _impression if she were to walk in._

Trying to calm herself Buttercup tries to say the right thing and not flip out.

But her anxiety always has the upper hand.

"WHAT!" She yelps shooting up from the bed, standing up and wobbling she holds her head and hisses. She shouldn't have gotten up so quickly.

Butch shushes her and nods. "Yeah and you know what? She probably knows you're here due to you being so fucking loud!" He sends her a glare and Buttercup fake pouts to irk him.

"Maybe I can jump out the window. You've done it before and all went well." She ponders. Looking out the window, she paces back and forth. Butch tugs her arm and gives her a disapproving look.

"No more jumping from windows!" Butch pleas. His hands somehow finding their way onto her shoulders to lightly push her down back on the bed.

"The last thing you should be doing is _that._ Plus I suspect she already knows." He sighs shaking his head. Buttercup frowns and levels him with a concerned look only to look down at her lap.

Anxiety chews at her insides and the urge to bite her nails is compelling. She feels small. Her head swarms with all these scenarios.

Scenearios where Butch is ashamed of her. Of being her friend. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened.

 _She's having one of those days. A day where she's not feeling a absolutely crushing nothing. No, instead she gets to feel an overwhelming everything._

"Are you embarrassed of me or something?" She confesses. She tries to sound angry and confident but Butch. Butch makes her soft.

 _Delicate is the perfect word for it. Butch smooths all her rough egdes and scars. Leaving her all too vulnerable to the mountain of problems she has piled up._

She thinks clenching her eyes shut. Butch eyes widen, his hands slipping off her shoulders.

"God no! If anything I'm embarrassed of my mother. She's a fucking wreck!" He replies. Buttercup feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of her chest. Realizing how serious and awkward she had been she clears her throat.

"Don't worry about it. I met her once already."

Buttercup hears him mutter something about how 'that was only small talk'.

He stratches the back of his neck and walks over to his desk, pulls the chair out and turns so its facing his bed. Buttercup watches his body language. She watches how his eyes are distant and body tense.

"I'm afraid you'll see who I am at home and that you'll change your mind about me." He admits to her, when his eyes find hers, they don't break eye contact. "I struggle with anger issues and shit. And at home it's worse."

She doesn't reply right away. No, instead she lets her eyes wander around the room. Takes note of the punching bag in closet, the overflowing laundry basket, and pieces of crumbled paper. All the while one word repeats in her head.

 _Butch, Butch, Butch._

"Butch." She speaks and notices how loud she sounds in the quiet room. She takes advantage of it. She wants him to hear every word. Loud and clear.

"I'm not going to leave you. I've told you that before." A pause. "I know we both have our problems. But please know and remember, I'm not going anywhere, I'm with you, Butch. Got it? Also quite literally, Susan doesn't get back for a while." She says with a small smile.

Butch listens in awe. A grin covers his face and he laughs. "You really are something else, Buttercup."

Buttercup tries to contain her blush and play it off as nothing. "I'm very wise and smart and you know that."

Butch makes a noise of agreement and stands up. "Well I guess it's time you properly meet the devil." He opens his bedroom door and looks back at her. "You ready?"

Buttercup nods and stands up. She self consciously touches her face and remembers she looks like hell.

"Hey, you look fine don't worry." He never fails to make her feel better.

She shakes her head and makes way to meet as Butch said 'the devil'.

They walk down the stairs and Buttercup hears soft classical music playing and a females laugh. Raising her brow at Butch he shrugs. "My mom is obsessed with Chopin."

"My dad was more of a jazz kind of guy." She supplies without thinking. Butch hums.

Looking down the stairs she sees Butch's mom. She looks different from the first time, more professional. She's smiling with a wine bottle in hand.

 _Her smile reminds her of the one Butch makes when he's teasing her. The one that has her heart acting a fool. Makes her face tingle with anticipation, waiting for his next move. He's unpredictable and she's always soaking in it._

 _All because she craves the thrill._

 _All because she wants him and his chaos._

 _God, she's out of her mind._

"Butch, sweetheart." Butch's mom says softly turning around. Her expression changes as she takes in Buttercup. "Oh, we weren't aware you had a friend over."

Butch scoffs and crosses his arms. "We?"

Buttercup and Butch both look at the forth person in the room. A man in his late forties also with a professional work atire sits at the couch. He offers them a small wave. Buttercup feels Butch's fist bump against hers. Looking down at it, she realizes it's shaking.

 _Somehow it reminds her of when she was a child playing with scissors. She would take her green little scissors and cut everything she could find. Curtains, homework, her fathers work papers. She was warned many times to stop before she damaged something she would regret. How she cut her tire swing down after thousands of snips and cried when she realized what she had done._

 _How many snips until the rope snaps?_

"Oh Butch, you've met Gary, my boss." Butch nods and turns his head away. Looking everywhere but the unwelcomed guest in his house. "Oh! It's the neighbor girl! Oh please remind me of your name. I'm terrible with names." She says as she walks forward, she grabs Buttercups hand in her palms.

Buttercup gives her a smile. "Oh it's fine Mrs. Elton. And it's Buttercup." Buttercup takes a good look at her. She smells of wine and her face is flushed a light red.

 _Hopeful she's too drunk to notice her face._

The older woman simply laughs and pats her hand. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asks kindly.

Butch stands and watches with little interest. Buttercup looks at him for a answer. He closes his eyes and rubs his temples.

"Um...sure?"

"Perfect. Dinner will be done in ten minutes. I'll be in the kitchen with Gary!" She exclaims loudly. The two stalk off into the kitchen leaving them in the living room.

Buttercup drops her voice into a hush. "Okay what the fuck? Why is he here?"

Butch walks over to the couch without answering and plops down. "Every once in a while my mom brings her boss back for dinner and my dad and I have to suffer through dinner as they flirt and talk about work stuff which is actually sex stuff! Oh and if you couldn't tell it's going to be ten times worse since she's been drinking." He scowls in the direction of the kitchen.

Buttercup takes a seat next to him. "That's majorly fucked up. Maybe we should just go somewhere else?" She suggest to lighten up the mood.

"That would've been easy if you hadn't accepted to stay for dinner!" He snaps back at her, eyebrows furrowing.

Buttercup winces at his tone and sighs. "Yeah, sorry about that." Butch turns to her and gives her a apologetic look realizing how he had been treating her.

"No, don't apologize. I should be sorry, I didn't mean to sound like an asshole, just a fucking nightmare over here."

Shifting closer to him, Buttercup puts a hand on his shoulder. "I don't blame you. If it were me I would've went on a punching rampage." Butch opens his mouth to retort but is interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"Christ, why is the music so loud." Says a low flat voice. The teens turn behind them and Buttercup stares.

"Who's that? He's kinda hot." She whispers in Butch's ear. He looks back at her with disgust.

"That's my dad!" He hisses back at her. Pushing himself off the couch, Butch goes to greet his dad. Buttercup jaw drops as she sits and observes the interaction.

To say the least. Mr. Elton looks nothing like Butch. He's got blonde hair, glasses, a stubble and is freakishly tall. Butch definitely takes after Mrs. Elton.

"Who's that on the couch?" Mr. Elton questions looking at Buttercup. She smiles at him and waves awkwardly.

"That's my friend Buttercup. And uh Mom is in the kitchen...with Gary."

There's a pregnant silence after that. Both look pissed off in their own ways.

Buttercup sinks down into the couch. Remembering what Butch told her in the car after Bubbles birthday party.

 _"The worst part is my dad knows but he rather have her and be miserable than leave and heal."_

She hears it again.

 _"He rather have her and be miserable than leave and heal."_

 _And again._

 _"He rather have her and be miserable than leave and heal."_

She closes her eyes and sighs. Glancing at them, she sees Butch whispering something to his father only to be silenced with a glare.

Mr. Elton exhales and looks straight at Buttercup. "It's nice to finally meet you Buttercup. Butch has told me about you. Thank you for being his friend, glad to know he's stopped punching people and instead making friendship bracelets with them." He squints at looks at her face. "Or not?" Though he sounds serious, she can tell he's joking. Butch grumbles under his breath and huffs.

"Uh...no problem." She chuckles. Mr. Elton gives Butch a pat before going upstairs.

xxxxxxxx

Butch and Buttercup decide to spend their time waiting playing video games.

Despite Butch claiming he's a pro at Mario cart, Buttercup destroys him in every single match.

It's a good way to distract Butch from the laughter coming from the kitchen.

Butch throws down the control and groans. "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GOOD AT RAINBOW ROAD?! It's basically Lisa Frank hell!" He rants throwing his hands up.

Buttercup watches in amusement, laughing she picks up his controller and hands it to him. "Sucks to suck."

Butch gapes at her then proceeds to grab her sleeves and tie them into a knot.

Buttercup gives him a flat stare. "Are you fucking joking? What are you, five?"

He sticks his tongue out at her, Buttercup takes off her fleece and flips him off.

"Dinners ready!"

It's crazy how Butch's mood does a fucking nosedive in a millisecond.

Buttercup gives him a sympathetic looks as they walk into the dinning room and take there seats.

It's a black small round table with five chairs set up. Buttercup sits down and Butch takes the seat to her left. He's already glaring at Gary who gives him a confused look. Pulling out her phone she sends a quick text to her group chat with Bubbles and Blossom.

 **Grumpy** is online

 **Grumpy:** guys I'm at Butch's for dinner and I can smell the fucking chaos

 **Grumpy:** Butch is twitching and I think his fork is about to bend

 **Pinky** is online

 **Bubs** is online

 **Bubs:** wats going on? And don't you think ur being a tad dramatic

 **Bubs:** U make it sound like he's a villain in cartoon show lol

 **Pinky:** Of course she's being dramatic, it can't be that bad.

"So Gary, why exactly do you keep my mom around? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, bored by now?" Butch says stabbing his fork into his plate of spaghetti.

"Butch!" Comes Mrs. Elton from the kitchen as she sets a bowl of salad on the table. Seconds after Mr. Elton comes down and sits nexts to Butch. Ignoring Gary.

 **Grumpy:** trust me on this one

 **Pinky:** Um??

 **Bubs:** you know the only time I saw him go batshit crazy was in gym

 **Grumpy** is offline

 **Bubs:** Should we actually be worried???

 **Pinky:** who knows? got to go Brick is flipping out for some reason

Buttercup turns off her phone and puts a hand on Butch's arm and gives him a stern look. His face relaxes for a second before he shoves food in his mouth and swallows harshly.

Buttercup swears she's never seen a more aggressive action in her life.

Mr. Elton on the other hand looks calm. Which scares the fuck out of her. He's just going about, eating his food and sipping his water like his wife didn't bring the man she's cheating on him with home.

His unbotheredness is concerning.

Mrs. Elton takes the seat next to Gary and claps her hands together. "Okay now for a prayer! You know the drill, go around a say something you are thankful for."

"We aren't even remotely religious, Ellie." Replies Mr. Elton. She brushes him off and plays with the diamond necklace around her neck. Buttercup can't help but gawk at it. It's so...ethereal.

 _But it looks out of place on her neck. Like she replaced something else._

"That's a really pretty necklace, Mrs. Elton." Buttercup takes a sip of water.

"Oh thank you. Gary bought me it when I got promoted last week! Anyways where were we? Oh yeah, prayers!"

Upon hearing that, Butch drops his fork with a clank.

Laugh full of uncertainty, Mrs. Elton downs the rest of her wine. "Well, I'm thankful for my job and to have such wonderful men in my life."

 _Out of all the things to say, that was no where near the right thing._

Buttercup hesitates before saying her prayer.

"I'm thankful for divorce." She says jokingly but not _really_. "Kidding?" She offers.

No one laughs.

Buttercup hears someone chewing angrily and is not surprised in the slightest to see its Butch. His lips curl into a snarl as he stares at Gary making googoo eyes at Mrs. Elton. Only five minutes into the dinner and Buttercup can sense the thunderstorm.

Not like she didn't sense it the moment she was asked to stay for dinner.

Butch stops chewing and swallows. His eyes narrowing. "I'm thankful to be here in this nice expensive house that we would have never been able to afford if my mother wasn't sleeping with Mr. Alopecia over here." He points his fork at Gary who has shock written all over his face. " I, too am thankful for divorce but I'd be really thankful if my parents decided to file the fucking papers!" He shouts.

It all happens so quick when Butch throws his plate on the ground before stomping up stairs.

Standing up abruptly, Buttercup chases Butch up the stairs. She hears hush tones downstairs. The soft mutter of Butch's name and arguing. Knocking on his door softly she waits for him to open the door.

"It's Buttercup." She sighs and leans on the door. Seconds later she's tilting over when Butch opens the door. Finding her balance again she stares up at him. "You alright? Wait don't answer that."

Butch doesn't say and word and lets her in then shuts the door. Putting his back to the door he stares at the ground.

Buttercup stands infront of him waiting. Leaning in closer she wraps her arms around his waist, putting her head on his chest. The sound of his erratic heart beat makes her worry. She starts to rub circles on his back to calm him down.

She feels a hand start to pet her head gently. Pulling back and looking up at him she searches his face.

"Are you calmed down?"

Butch nods and brushes some hair out of her face. "Thanks Butters." He subconsciously inches closer to her. Their faces only centimeters apart.

"Anytime-" Buttercup starts but the ring of her phone beats her. Taking out her phone she looks at the number calling.

 **Pinky** is calling...

Swiping to answer, she puts the phone on speaker. "Blossom? What's up?" Butch gives her a confused face and she returns the look.

"I need you and Butch's help!"

Butch and Buttercup both stop upon hearing this and start to grab their shit from the room. "Are you okay? Where are you? Are you alone?" She scrambles to find her fleece remembering it's downstairs. Butch empties his backpack before shoving a box into his bag.

"What? No! Bricks with me. We're infront of the school. We need help getting in. I called Boomer and Bubbles too they're on their way. How fast do you think you can't get here?" Blossom voices comes from the phone.

Buttercup groans and falls down on Butch's bed. "Wait so it isn't an emergency?"

"Get here quick we don't have much time!" With that being said Blossom hangs up leaving Buttercup irratated.

"I guess we're needed at school."

Butch rolls his eyes and grabs her hands helping her up from the bed. "Let's go see what those idiots want."

"I bet you it's something stupid like changing a grade on her report card."

Butch laughs and shuts off the bedroom light. "Can't be too bad? I'll drive us since you need to take it easy."

"Yeah, yeah let's just get this over with. This is already been a weird day."

xxxxxxxxx

After narrowly escaping Butch's parents grabbing her fleece and shoes. The two raven haired teens drive to a fast food restaurant because as Buttercup said " _Blossom can wait. It's probably nothing."_

They pull up to the schools empty parking lot, and spot Bubbles trying to calm down an angry Blossom as she screams at a just as angry Brick. Boomer obviously has the right idea to just sit on the steps of the school with his hands covering his ears.

Glancing at each other, Butch and Buttercup step out of the car. Butch throws his backpack on and sips his soda and Buttercup continues to snack on some chicken strips.

"What's going on?" Buttercup asks as they get closer. The group of teens turn to look at them and Boomer stands and runs to Butch.

"Dude what the hell why didn't you tell us you went to Wendy's? I would've gotten a crispy chicken sandwich! I'm having a serious case of the munchies!" Boomer whines as he tugs an annoyed Butch's arm. He faces Buttercup and recoils. "You look like absolute shit."

"Oh Boomer, you've really out dumbed yourself." Butch replies flicking his forehead and Boomer gives him a wounded expression.

Buttercup ignores him and turns her attention back to Blossom. "Is anyone going to answer my question?"

If looks could kill, Buttercup would be six feet under. But jokes on Blossom, Buttercup doesn't give a shit. Blossom glares as her and walks up to her before hitting her chicken out of her hand.

"YOU TOOK A FOOD STOP? THAT'S WHY YOU TOOK FOREVER? BECAUSE YOU WANTED SOME NUGGETS?" Blossom screams. Buttercup puts her hands up in a mock surrender.

"I was hungry! Is that not allowed? We didn't think it was that serious! Okay! You call us with no fucking explanation and expect us to think it's important!" She explains stepping back.

Bubbles puts a hand on Blossom shoulder. "Blossy. Tell them already."

Blossom opens her mouth before slamming it shut in embarrassment. Someone scoffs loudly. That someone is _Brick_.

"If you won't I will." He says as he walks closer.

"Blossom and I had sex in the library and it's on camera and we need to get the footage back before we're fucked for the second time today." He deadpans.

Butch and Buttercup both stand there flabbergasted by the information.

Two things happen. The first is Buttercup falls on her knees and starts to laugh. Not small laughs. Loud obnoxious laughs mixed with snorts and wheezes. Second being Butch, drops his soda.

"We're here becuase you guys decide to rub crotches at school?! And we have to clean up your mess?" He hollers. "Didn't you make a big enough mess in the library? Poor janitor probably had to clean this ones jizz off the goddamn table!" Butch yells towards Brick. Blossom gawks while Brick coughs awkwardly in his elbow.

Buttercup still wasn't done losing her shit.

"I-m sorry." Wheeze. "You two." Another wheeze. "Basically made a sex tape!" Buttercup barely manages to get it out before laughing harder. "Were you role playing? 'Student pays back tutor in poundings on top of calculus text books'? HAH!"

Brick shakes his head in disbelief. "Are we just going to ignore Butch accusing me of jizzing on a fucking table?"

"YES!" Everyone yells except for Boomer who once again decides to cover his ears.

Blossom tries glare at her but ends up covering her red face with her palms. "It's not funny! We could get expelled!" She mumbles behind her hands.

Bubbles tries to push down a giggle. "Blossy when she puts it like that it kinda is though.." Bubbles lets out another giggle but stops as soon as Blossom scowls. "But yeah poor joke definitely not the right time." Bubble retorts shifting uncomfortably under Blossom gaze.

"Wait, okay so that's why we're here." Boomer says looking at the ground. Bubbles walks to Boomers side a starts to gently pat his head. Buttercup looks up from the ground at the blonde haired couple.

Boomer seems out of it. Almost like...almost like he's-

"Is he fucking high? Bubbles you brought a stoned Boomer to help with this?! Are you fucking- He's useless enough when he's sober!" Putting both hands on the side of her head she starts to rub to stop the headache that was long overdue.

"Buttercup! That's not nice Boomer has a sensitive heart!" Bubble scolds in her disappointed voice she constantly used when they were younger. Buttercup gets up and resists ripping her hair out.

"Guys! Can we all just chill the fuck out." Brick says taking off his signature backwards cap and running his fingers through his mid length auburn hair.

"Yeah, I agree with jizz monster over here." Brick groans and Butch smiles at him innocently. Taking off his backpack and unzipping it, Butch takes out a switch knife.

Everyone stops what they are doing as Butch holds the knife.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT?!" Buttercup yelps and steps away from him. Butch shrugs before walking to the nearest window, which happens to be the history room. He reaches up and puts the knife in the lock, moving it around.

 _Click!_

"It's opened!" Everyone sighs and walks over to the window. Buttercup crawls in first and tries not to fall back on the bushes like an idiot. Butch goes in after her and helps Bubbles in becuase the girl is short as hell and her boyfriend is too stoned to assist her. Brick lifts Blossom up and she successfully gets in the classroom.

"Okay! Get in you morons!" Blossom puts her hand out at pulls in Brick. Leaving Boomer to pout like a child.

"Why am I last?" He whines, crossing his arms.

"Just get in already! And fucking shut up!"Buttercup hisses, Boomer sticks his whines at her before jumping in the window taking down Brick. The two fall on the ground.

"Oofmp! My dick hurts! Hah that reminds me of that vine. 'my dick fell off!' Oh god I miss vin-" Boomer starts. Brick fumes from underneath him and tries his very best to not knock all of Boomers teeth out.

"Boomer, you have five seconds to get off of me before I murder you." Brick threatens. Boomer gets up and laughs.

"Aha!" Bubble grabs Boomers hand and mutters something to his that silences him with a frown.

Blossom dusts off her pink sweater and places a hand on her hip. "We need a plan. We can't just go there. There's security cameras in the halls. We're lucky the classrooms don't have them!"

Butch smirks and reaches in his bag once again causing everyone to take step back. "What?" Fishing out what he needs, he holds it up in the air.

Buttercup squints at the object in his hand and she sees a mischievous glint in Butch's eye. "Oh my god you're a genius! Spray paint!"

No one catches on.

Butch and Buttercup groan in unison. "We can spray the cameras with spray paint so we don't get caught."

Blossom ponders the idea before coming up with a plan. It takes her a moment before she claps her hands together. "Okay, so the cameras in the library are connected to the vice principals computer which she doesn't check until the weekends. We need to get in her office and delete the footage! To my knowledge, the only teachers here are Mr. Owen and Dr. Laven because of science fair set up but that's on the opposite side of the school so we should be fine. Boomer and Bubbles should be in charge of spraying the cameras, once you too are down go back here to secure our exit. Brick and Butch keep guard while Buttercup and I work on getting in the office and the computer." Boomer and Bubbles nod enthusiastically. Butch hands them two cans of red and yellow spray paint.

"If you waste this I will beat you to death." Butch threatens them but more at Boomer than Bubbles.

Everyone seems to be fine with their part until Brick opens his big mouth. "I don't understand why I have to guard. You and I should go into the office while Butch and Buttercup guard." He says in a almost pleading like tone to Blossom, who ignores him. Brick quickly gives up and decides to quietly brood.

Butch and Buttercup give each other a knowing look. There is an obvious tension between the couple. I mean most people wouldn't be happy to find out that they unintentionally made a sex tape. Hopefully both of them will put aside their pride and apologize to one another.

 _Since Buttercup first met Brick and Blossom she thought that they had lots of UST. They bickered and were rivals in almost everything. They hated each other until they didn't._

Buttercup face scrunches up in thought.

 _They better not fuck things up on the way there._

Butch pulls his hoodie up and claps. "Well? What are waiting for? Lets fucking get to it!" He grins mischievously and Buttercup feels the adrenaline rush.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So far, everything was fine. Boomer and Bubbles snuck around spraying the cameras making sure their faces weren't seen and were already heading back to the history room.

It was once they splited from the two, things started to get bumpy. In other words, Blossom and Brick arguing in the hallway.

Blossom rolls her eyes and sticks up her nose in the air. "I said no back in the classroom. Buttercup and I will go in the office. You and Butch guard. Stop being difficult." She scorns. Brick doesn't take her reply too well.

"Why are you acting like a jerk? You're acting like what happened in the library was all me. Well I am sorry to inform you. Intercourse takes two people! And you weren't complaining infact you were rather vocal about your appreciation!" Brick snarks back and Blossom gasps.

Butch gives the them a dead stare before nudging Buttercup. "How long do you think it will take until they're back to normal and swapping fluids." Buttercup cringes in disgust at his use of words.

"Don't ever say that again. And who knows? Blossom likes to hold grudges and Brick can't seem to swallow his pride." She whispers. Butch chuckles. They watch couple bicker for little longer until they hear footsteps.

"Hello? Who's there?" A deep voice asks.

 _Mr. Owen?_

The group of four stop in shock before running down the hallway. Trying their best to be quiet and not trip, Buttercup yanks Butch into the janitors closet while Blossom and Brick hide in the classroom across.

Buttercup lets out a sigh of relief. She opens the door ever so slightly, taking a peek to see if Mr. Owen is still out there. She closes the door when she sees him checking out the halls.

"Shit." She mutters, turning around she bonks into Butch. They're too close. Dangerously close. Shitty cliche close. She looks up and Butch's eyes greet her.

"Is he still out there." He whispers in her ear. His warm breath brushes against her ear. Shaking off wild thoughts she nods.

 _She inhales and soaks in the his scent. The smell of rain and mint that makes her feel warm and soft._

 _And maybe a little lustful but that's not important._

She turns and opens the door again to see Blossom staring right back her from across.

"Is it clear?" She mouths. Blossom glances down the halls before stepping out.

Buttercup thanks god and walks out, Butch following close behind her. She looks up and sees the vice principals office at the end of the hall.

"Finally. You two keep watch. This will only take about five minutes." Blossom assures them. Brick scowls and Butch shoos them to get on with it. Blossom pulls out a Bobby pin and fiddles with the door.

Unlocking the door, the girls walk in and spot the computer. Blossom instantly is in the chair overriding the password.

"Blossom we got to be quick! I have a feeling Mr. Owen is going to be back. Thanks to you and Brick squabbling."

Buttercup curiously looks around the room and checks out items. She picks up a picture of a dog and squints at the collar.

 _Snickers._

"Gross. That's so fucking cheesy but cute dog."

Blossom lets out a squeal. "I got in! Okay so all I have to do is go to camera footage. Okay. Okay...I got it!" Buttercup hurries to her side and stares at the footage immediately regretting it.

"OH MY GOD! YOU REALLY DID FUCK ON THE TABLE! You guys fucked for a long time in- OH my god you're bent over the table- AH." Buttercup yelps shielding her eyes. Blossom blushes and skips through the footage before cutting it out and emptying the trash. She logs out and shuts off the computer.

Trying to process what the hell she just saw, Buttercup rubs her head. "Wow. I should've never saw that. That was worst then porn. I mean technically that was porn-"

Blossom hits her arm. "Buttercup! Quit with your incoherent babble!" She exhales a deep breath. "All that matters is that it's gone from the footage."

"Alright, alright." The ravenette and red hair beauty turn off the light and leave the room. Brick and Butch stand talking in hushed tones. Buttercup is about question it when her phone buzzes.

 **Bubs:** you guys need to hurry up! We just distracted Dr. Laven from coming ur way. Boomer screeched really loudly to throw them off

 **Boomer:** it was a really unholy screech I didn't know I had it in me lmao

 **Grumpy:** You guys need to leave. Don't worry about us we'll figure it out.

 **Bubs:** dont have to tell us twice bye!

Buttercup feels her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "We need to go now!"

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE?"

Butch, Buttercup, Brick, and Blossom all turn around and run back in the vice principals office and lock the door.

"WELL SHIT! THERE GOES ALL MY HARD WORK! WE ARE GOING TO SUSPENDED!" Blossom tugs at her hair and paces around the room. Brick, surprise surprise looks worried.

Buttercup opens the blinds of the door and sees the teachers approaching. Butch debates his rational choice before deciding he could care less.

"Oh Fuck it. I got nothing to lose." Butch grunts and lifts up a chair before chucking at the window with a crash. Buttercups eyes are the size of dinner plates as she watches Butch climb out the window and brush some glass off of his pants. Blossom and Brick gape.

"WHY! WHY! YOU FRICKING ILL MANNERED PREPOSTEROUS DOUCHE" Blossom screeches at Butch.

Brick ties his hair into a low pony and picks up a livid Blossom and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes."We don't have time for this! That's why!" Blossom screeches even more as Brick climbs out the window and running off towards the parking lot. "SEE YOU MORONS TOMORROW!" He waves. Butch salutes him and laughs. He faces back to Buttercup.

He gives her one of his devilishly handsome dimpled smiles and offers her his hand.

"Well you coming or what Butters?"

And there it is. That unpredictable attitude. The _chaos_. The _thrill_.

Taking his hand she becomes conscious of how fucked she really is.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **MY HANDS HURT FROM TYPING! I hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to leave a comment I love reading them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys are all doing well! Thank you for all the wonderful comments. You guys are so nice and encourage me to write! Anyways lets get into the chapter!**

Chapter eight: Feels like Silk

To say the least, Wednesday was one of the craziest days in Buttercups life.

Her heart was thrumming out of control when she took Butch's hand and leaped into his arms. They had ran until they reached the car and drove out of there ignoring the baffled yells behind them.

She remembers laughing so hard she had to hold her sides. How Butch told her to shut up because her laughter was too "contagious" and he was going to crash if she kept it up. How the side of his eyes crinkled as he snickered. She stared at him star struck. Amazed at how his eyes still sparkled with mischief.

 _Kind of like when she went to the zoo for the first time. Saw a tiger for the very first time and felt a sense of suspense watching it leap from rock to rock. How she squeezed her green little blanket in one hand and held her dads in another. She was absolutely astonished by the way it had moved. The way it went about in life. How the tigers eyes gleamed with destruction when it reached its meal and eight year old her had lived for it. She had frowned when her father told her:_

 _"Not all good comes from mayhem."_

 _She had asked him was he meant by "May-hem" and he laughed_.

To say the least, Wednesday was unforgettable.

She remembers having Butch park in the garage seeing that the porch light was on which meant the garage door was open.They said their goodbyes and she watched him walk across the street, wishing he stayed a little longer.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Buttercup wakes up in her bed and immediately grasps the yellow blanket beneath her wishing it were a familiar purple silk that smelled of rain and mint. Memories of yesterday slip into her mind and leave her feeling all kinds of way.

 _Out of all the things that happened, one thing comes to mind and latches on._

 _How close her and Butch had been in his bedroom and the janitors closet._

Buttercup frowns, _they were inches apart. So close she could've counted every freckle on his face. So close she recalls seeing a scar on his chin. She could've closed the space between them._

 _But she couldn't._

 _She's selfish. Too busy thinking about her own emotions she's barely considered what he wants._

 _Would Butch want her?_

Groaning in distraught Buttercup reaches over the her nightstand and grabs her phone. Seeing that she has no new messages she tosses it beside her. She stares idly at the ceiling.

Susan had told her she didn't have to go to school today which was a huge relief. The older woman was genuinely concerned for her when she came home pestering her with questions, like why she left her bag infront of the house unsupervised and why she was sporting a beautiful violet bruise on her cheek but most importantly why she ditched school.

Luckily, Susan didn't nag when she asked not to talk about it. She sighed a long pathetic sigh and brought her an ice pack and a hot cup a tea and demanded she got a good nights rest.

Moments like those Buttercup appreciates Susan. When she isn't acting like an entitled stuck up bitch.

Mostly because in all honesty, Susan isn't a bad person.

Sure, she's a hell of a narcissist, petty, can't cook, and constantly calls Buttercup her daughter though asked not to, she still has her moments.

Susan was different with her father. She was true about her emotions, wasn't as self absorbed, treated Buttercup the same but checked up on her and included her. Or at least she tried. Buttercup wasn't so keen on her father getting married again so in the beginning she was moody towards Susan.

It took years but Susan and Buttercup were just starting to loosen up to each other when her father passed. Leaving a black hole in boths life's.

 _While Susan felt everything, Buttercup tried to feel nothing. They both viewed his death differently. The only thing they have in common is missing him._

Buttercup closes her eyes and lets out a huff of air.

 _God, she misses her father._

Xxxxxxxxxx

Butch dramatically groans and drapes his arm on Boomer. "It's going to be such a boring fucking day!" He exclaims with a grim look on his face. "Butters better be here tomorrow or I'm going to lose my mind."

Boomer rolls his eyes and continues to write down work after all they are in history class. "Just call her. That's what I do with Bubs whenever she's sick." He suggests keeping his eyes on his work. Butch thinks over it before deciding against it.

He sheepishly smiles and scratches the back of his neck."I dunno know. Not really my style. Plus isn't that a couple thing?"

The blonde haired boy closes his eyes in frustration. "My god, then visit her after school. You're not going to die from Buttercup withdrawals. Now excuse me while I finish this bullshit that's not going to help me in the future." Butch glares at him before looking at his own blank worksheet.

He tries to clear his mind and write down answers but decides to copy Boomer. Little does he know Boomer is just as clueless as him but wants to turn it in. Feeling ridiculous, he drops his pencil and rests his head on his arm.

History class goes by awfully slow and Butch's eyes start to droop.

 _He dreams of raven locks and sun kissed skin. A girl dancing to song he faintly remembers. He doesn't quite understand until rosy lips and piercing emerald orbs inch closer._

 _"Butch. I'm not going to leave you."_

Butch eyes fly open as he's left dumbfounded by his dream. Boomer raises a brow at him in question and he waves a hand at him.

"Shit." He mutters to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Butch wanders the halls around lunch time with his phone in hand. Buttercup's contact is displayed across the screen. He's lost. He doesn't know how to address the fact that he misses her despite it only being a couple hours since they last saw each other. He can't put it into words without sounding like a lovesick puppy.

 _When did things get so hard?_

He doesn't want to understand his own goddamn emotions. But if he's going to face the music he has to be honest with himself.

 _Because he knows this feeling. He knows why he's a reck._

 _But if he says it, it's real. If he tells the world he possibly loves the best thing he's got, the world is going to do what it does best._

 _It's going to take it away._

He's afraid. No, _Terrified_.

He doesn't want to be the one who cares too much and suffer through the trouble of a one sided relationship. He doesn't want to be in a vulnerable state.

And that's what love is. Putting all your emotions on the line for the sake of making each other happy.

 _He remembers when his parents acted like that. The way his father would come home from work and rush behind his mother and kiss her cheek. She would smile softly as she hummed a song._

 _The way it all came crumbling in a second when his mother fell out of love._

Love is consuming. All sharp teeth and devouring. But even still people glorify love. Make it sound harmless and magnificent. Have men holding boom boxes and women weak in the knees as they run in the rain. Have people acting like _fools._

Butch is no fool. But neither is Buttercup.

Gripping his phone, Butch presses his finger down onto call and brings the phone up to his ear. It rings for a couple seconds before finally being picked up.

" _Hey, doofus."_

It's funny how the sound of her voice vanquishes all his worries. It's even funnier how stupid his face looks when he's around her or just when he's thinking about her.

"Hey, Butters." And there it is. The answer to all his problems.

Xxxxxxxx

They talk about Friday and how even though Buttercup concussed and has strict rules, she's still going to beat him in a race.

Forty minutes pass before Butch is rambling about gym class and how he's going to be late. Buttercup laughs and says goodbye and feels half empty.

She wishes he were lying across her, telling her stories about his childhood or telling idiotic jokes that make her face tingle when she laughs. She needs something to subdue her wallowing.

 _And maybe she really misses him._

 _Maybe._

At home all she knows how to do is _wallow_.

The lights are off and the sun is peeking through the curtains just enough to see her surroundings. She knows if see could make out the Buttercups on the fan she would lose her mind. Or make out the pictures on her bookcase.

This house is a reminder of what's she lost. Of what she'll never have again in her life time. Letting out a huff of air, she pulls out her phone and sends a text to Blossom and Bubbles. She needs to be distracted.

 **Grumpy:** someone answer I'm bored as shit

 **Pinky:** big surprise but some of us have school!

 **Bubs:** You summoned me? :)

 **Grumpy:** It's over in two hours cool it bloss

 **Bubs:** i can't wait for Friday! I haven't gone skating in forever!!!!!!!!

 **Grumpy:** you guys all have skates right?

 **Bubs:** YEP!

 **Pinky:** yes and I'm in physics stop texting me!!!!! You guys are so annoying.

 **Grumpy:** what's up with you? Still pissed about getting dicked down in the library

 **Pinky:** I'm going to ignore you.

 **Grumpy:** I'm shocked

 **Grumpy:** you had your daily dose of dick yesterday most would be ecstatic

 **Bubs:** DAILY DOSE OF DICK HA

 **Pinky** is offline

 **Grumpy:** so prickly

 **Bubs:** I don't know BC...her and Brick haven't really been talking all day. I think she's still really pissed.

 **Grumpy:** Of course she is, it's blossom we're talking about

 **Grumpy:** I'm sure they will be sucking face tomorrow

 **Bubs:** lol yeah well gtg I have Spanish! Love you!!;-)

 **Grumpy:** love you too ig

"Brick and Blossom. What a fucking hand full." Buttercup says outloud. That's not surprising. Those two are basically day and night. They're either are bickering or fucking.

 _Such a hassle._

These past months, Buttercup has learned many things about them but the one thing about the couple that sticks out is Brick is willing to drop anything for Blossom and Blossom will do the same.

Blossom once told her at first she didn't want to start a relationship with Brick. Something about him being all over the place and messy.

 _Drama, drama, drama. Give me a proper fucking break._ Buttercup thinks to herself.

Shockingly the only people who seems to have their shit together are Boomer and Bubbles.

Well, Bubbles does. Boomer is...trying.

Buttercup snorts thinking about the blonde hair boy and her childhood friend. Sitting up, she decides she should probably eat something and shower so the day goes by a little faster.

Xxxxxxxx

By the time school is over, Butch leaps from his chair not bothering to acknowledge the teacher screaming about how 'the bell doesn't dismiss you, I do'. He's sprinting down the hall when he sees Boomer and Brick talking near their lockers.

Slowing down, he throws an arm over Brick who glares at him. "Aw, don't look too excited Bricky-boy." He coos before wetting his lips and giving Brick a fat kiss on the cheek.

Brick pushes him off and wipes at his face. "Dude what the fuck? That's disgusting! Ninety four percent of that was just slobber!" The auburn haired boy hisses at Butch.

Boomer snickers into his arm while Butch just grins. "That was just me showing you some good ol fashioned platonic love. Don't be so ungrateful." He waltz over to Boomer and pushes his blonde locks out of his forehead before giving him a peck on the forehead.

"Wow, I just got a boner." Boomer jokes.

"You just got a what?" The three teenage boys turn around to see a confused Bubbles. She's got her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Boomer's face lights up like a Christmas tree as he practically throws himself at her and squeezes her sides. She lets out a high squeal and slaps his arm. "Boomer!"

"Aw come on Bubs, you know the only boner I'll get is for you." He beams at her thinking what he said was somewhat romantic. Brick and Butch give him unimpressed looks while Bubbles sighs.

Brick shakes his head and slings his backpack on. "Well this has been eventful. I gotta get home. See ya." He announces before walking off, not even bothering to wait for a response.

Typical Brick.

"That prick." Butch mutters. He faces the blue couple. "I'll see you fuckers tomorrow!" Bubbles and Boomer wave him a goodbye and he's off sprinting down the hall again trying to make it outside in time for the bus.

He pushes his way through some students and narrowly makes it in before the bus doors close.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighs. Since Buttercup didn't come to school he had no choice but to ride the bus. Cursing under his breath he looks around for seats and sees the only available seat is in the front.

He takes the empty seat to the window, shoves his earbuds in wishing he were sitting in the passenger seat of Buttercup's black Cadillac.

Xxxxxxxx

Buttercup stares out her window and patiently wakes for that hideous yellow bus to drop off Butch. Even though she should be in bed resting and catching up on work she rather wait for him to get home safely.

She instantly perks up when the bus pulls up and she sees an all to familiar mop of black hair. Sticking her head out the window with a big grin she shouts his name.

"BUTCH!" Butch turns his head, his eyes comically wide before smiling at her. He's wearing a black hoodie and jeans. Buttercup lets her eyes wander.

They stare at each other for a longtime. Longer than platonically accepted.

"AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO CHAT! YOU NEED TO REST AND I NEED TO FIND MY SKATES!" He yells back at her while standing in the middle of the road. Buttercup nods and waves retreating back into her room. She's a little disappointed they couldn't chat but she'll have to deal.

She stretches, toes curling and flops back onto her bed. Just as she yawns her laptop rings. Looking at the screen she sees she's been added to a group call. The screen connects and three boxes appear.

Buttercup looks at the box on the right, there Bubbles sits in her room holding a fluffy white pillow. She's wearing her cheer uniform and looks exhausted.

Looking at the left, Blossom sits on her bed, textbooks and papers surrounding her.

"Uh. Hey?" Buttercup offers. "What's up?"

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles screeches at the screen, she twirls around in her chair smiles. "We missed you today!"

Blossom nods unenthusiasticly agreeing with the cheerleader. "Yeah, can't you tell." Buttercup squints at her. Not knowing what to say due to it being her first Skype call with friends, she opts to basic standard questions.

"How was everything at school? Anything bad happen?" She asks leaning closer to the screen. Blossom snorts while Bubbles frowns. "What?"

"Well I do have some stuff to inform you...you aren't going to like it." Bubbles shyly announces. She fidgets with her fingers and spins in her chair once again. "But before I do, promise you won't overreact!"

Blossom stops writing down work and glances at the two on the call. "Get on with it. We don't have all day, Bubbles."

Ah, Blossom is still in a shitty mood.

"Much as it kills me to say. Blossom is right. Just spit it out."

Bubbles visually relaxes and stares straight and the camera of her computer. It's a funny action to Buttercup. It's almost like they're talking in person. "Princess is telling people her and Butch are hooking up."

 _Time seems to freeze._

"My friend Alyssa told me a couple minutes ago. I couldn't go to practice today since I have too much work. But she told me Princess has been saying they've been hooking up for weeks."

Blossom drops her pen, mouth open and eyes wide as saucers.

Buttercup feels like she's been slapped in the face, anger fueling her body.

 _Princess, fucking princess and her endless drama. No matter how hard she's tried to ignore the bitch. She just keeps popping up, every-Fucking-where. Constantly dragging Buttercup into arguments, competitions, and what not at this point. She's done it since freshman year and Buttercup doesn't know why. And to be frank, that's fine. But bringing in other people who don't deserve it?_

 _All Buttercup can do is let anger be a friend not a foe._

"Are you- ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Buttercup rages. "That stupid, low life, spoiled, plastic bitch!" Standing up she paces across the room. Throwing on shoes and not bothering to put on a sweatshirt she slams her computer shut blocking out Blossom and Bubbles calling her name.

Sprinting down the stairs and grabbing her keys off the counter, she slams the garage door open, slides into the drivers seat, and pushes the button to open the garage.

She doesn't remember the last time she was angry like this. The type of anger that boils in your gut and bubbles over, burning everyone who dares to touch. But all at the same time it's all so _fueling_. Blinds and fogs your mind till you're driving down the street to chat with someone you _resent_.

It doesn't help that she knows where Princess is at the moment. She doesn't calm down thinking about how easy is was for Princess to lie. She doesn't calm down as she's parking her car behind the schools football field where the cheerleaders have practice.

Unbuckling her seatbelt and hopping out the car, she spots orange puffy hair. Walking towards her, she sees she's not alone which might complicate things.

She's shaking, livid at Princess and her lies. She doesn't even know what's she's doing or what she expects to get out of this.

She's opens her mouth and immediately regrets it. "HEY SLUT!" Not the best way to start a conversation but _oh well_.

Princess turns her head to her and glares. She's wearing her cheerleading outfit, though it looks shorter than allowed and vibrant red lipstick. Buttercup can make out each place where a bruise hides underneath her cakey foundation. _For someone so rich, she looks trashy._ She cocks her hip and flips her off. "What the hell do you want, bitch?" Her nasally voice calls back.

Buttercup rolls her eyes and stops three feet infront of Princess. Crossing her arms she tries to calm herself. "We need to talk." Glancing around she sees cheerleaders watching. "Alone." Princess scoffs.

"You expect me to want to be alone with you after yesterday? You're psychotic." Buttercup can't help but laugh at that, Princess seems to get more agitated.

"You're scared of me? That's really cute." Princess huffs and raises a brow. "It's about Butch." The words slide off her tongue and Princess visually shifts. She glances at the field before looking back at Buttercup.

"What about him? You mad he got sick of fucking with you and decided he didn't want Mitch's sloppy seconds?"

Buttercup takes a step forward again, all to used to Princess bringing up her and Mitch. "So that's what this is about. Mitch, huh? You're quite obsessed with that whole situation. It happened two years ago, everyone has nearly forgotten but you." She fires back smoothly. Now that she knows what this is truly about, her anger starts to fizzle out. "That's fine. I don't give a shit about him, he's nothing but a below average minute man. Say whatever the fuck you want about me. But I draw the line at Butch. You don't know him, and you don't deserve to."

The two rivals glare at each other. Soaking up what was said and trying to figure out what wasn't. Princess purses her lips before pointing at Buttercup with her index finger. "Oh my god. You're in love with him." Princess accuses catching Buttercup off guard. Stilling she exhales through her nose. "That's quite comical, Buttercup. Don't you think? You think he would want someone like you? That's rich." Princess sneers and Buttercup smiles before turning around and speaking, loud enough for Princess to hear.

"So what? What are going to do about it?"

Xxxxxxxxx

Buttercup turns the wheel, about to pull into the garage when Butch steps in front of the car. Slamming on the breaks, her heart thrums out of control. Turning off the engine and pulling the keys from the ignition and stepping out, she screams at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I COULD'VE HIT YOU!" Butch crosses his arms, not even caring she screamed at him.

"What's wrong with me? That's peachy coming from you. For the last hour, Bubbles, Blossom, I have been trying to get a hold of you! You can't just disappear like that and do whatever the fuck you please! There's people who are worried about you! People who-"

"I went to talk with Princess." Butch stops mid lecture and stares. "She was telling lies so I addressed them." He glares. "By talking. Punches were not thrown, I swear."

Butch exhales and rubs at his face. "At least answer your phone." Buttercup pats her pockets and discovers they are empty.

"Whoops." She remarks, not wanting to piss Butch off anymore she pats his shoulder. "I am truly am sorry, I won't do it again." Though she means it, he doesn't looked convinced. She expects him to sigh and walk off or give her a half assed goodbye.

What she doesn't expect is for him to grab her sides and pull her into a soft embrace. Shocked by the action, she stands still, arms limp at her sides. They stand like that for a while.

"You know Buttercup," Butch states, pulling back a little, "I think I'm starting to understand you."

Confused, Buttercup refrains from speaking. Sighing, Butch continues. "You try to fool everyone into thinking you're rough and prickly. You fight, have a sharp a tongue, all to push people away." He lightly moves his hand to cup her face. Her eyes flutter close. Inches apart from giving in. "But upclose, I know what you are."

"Silk."

 _She wants to open her eyes and distance herself, but she can't seem to move. It's intoxicating, deadly, poisonous. Love seemed to present itself to her like a harmless flower but only till she got close she realized it was not a daisy but a b_ _uttercup._

The warmth of his hand slips away and Buttercup feels as if she's been stung by a bee. Stepping back, he shoves his hands into his pockets. "You should get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He tells her before walking across the street. She watches his back until it disappears into his home.

She stands there, dumbfounded. Not knowing what her next move is. Running a hand down her face, her fingers take in all the scratches and cuts on her face.

"Silk, huh?"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Buttercup jolts out of bed and grabs her phone.

 _Friday._

A wave of relief hits her as she rushes to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Turning the knob to the left, she lets the hot water burn her shoulders. Her wet bangs stick to her forehead as she lazily scrubs at her body. The heavy scent of honey.

After she's done, she dries her hair and pulls on some blue jeans and a yellow sweater. Running her fingers through her hair she takes a good look in the mirror.

For the first time in a while she feels satisfied with what she sees. A small smile graces her lips.

Buttercup packs her bag, almost forgetting to shove her roller skates it, and checks her phone to see a message from Butch

 **Asshat:** I'm out front.

Just like that, she already knows the trouble that is about to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I had work to do and I had some writers block. Next chapter is the roller rink!! My original plan was for it to be in this chapter but I felt like it wouldn't work out well. Anyways until next time!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: And It Lingers

Buttercup and Butch have lots of things in common. They both are competitive when it comes to sports, love video games, love food, fucking despise Mitch, etc etc.

They also both happen to hate Fridays schedule.

Buttercup tries her best to not rip up the sheet of paper infront of her. "I mean, come on! It's like they put all the classes I hate in order from bad to fucking unbearable!" The raven haired teen rants. Beside her, Butch nods and watches, also feeling the same way.

It's currently lunch time and so far only three periods have past which means four more are left. While the greens rant, the reds continue to ignore each other.

Buttercup stops and turns to look at Blossom, who is nose deep into a book. Or at least pretending to be. She then turns her attention to Brick, who is poking holes into his apple with a straw.

Charming.

"Okay, this is the first time I'm seeing you two today, and I'm already annoyed. You guys are going to ruin tonight with all this _drama_." Buttercup reasons. Blossom scoffs behind her book and gives Brick a _look._

They are all too old for this shit. And if that's not the case, they are all too tired for it.

Butch grunts. "It's no use, they've been like this since yesterday. Things could be solved if you both weren't so stubborn and childish." Brick looks up from the table and scoffs.

"You wanna call us childish? You threw a fucking chair through a window and I'M CHILDISH! Don't you fuc-" Blossom puts her hand over a fuming Brick's mouth and clears her throat.

"I think what he means to say is, it's funny coming from you. Considering you use your brain thirty percent of the time." Buttercup chortles when Butch gasps.

Blossom huffs before slamming her book shut. "I can't be here right now, it's bad for my skin. I'll see you guys after school." The table is silent after the departure of the moody brainiac. Brick seems to become more frustrated.

Buttercup mentally tries to figure out what the hell is happening. It seems to be something more than Wednesday's chaos. Like the foundation of the relationship is unraveling from the seams.

Maybe she can get it out of Brick without angering him. "Soo...can you enlighten us or...?" Butch drops his face on the table.

Brick seems to ponder whether or not she deserves to know before standing up and leaving with out another word. Buttercup and Butch watch as he bumps into another student and gives them a death stare when they try to apologize.

"Well that's just fantastic." Butch mutters. Buttercup feels a sense of worry wash over her.

"Yeah. Fantastic."

xxxxxxxxx

 **Grumpy** added **Bubs, Asshat,** and **BoomBBY** to a group

 **Grumpy:** my hatred for chemistry is a severely strong rn

 **BoomBBY:** least ur not in fucking computer lab, ms keane isn't even letting us use the computers.

 **BoomBBY:** we're watching some marijuana legalization video on the smart board tho so I can't complain too much ;-)

 **Bubs:** babe no.

 **Asshat:** lucky bitch, I'm in art

 **Bubs:** it's not even that bad. Stop whining

 **Asshat:** Miss, not all of us can art

 **Grumpy:** "can art" you fucking got awards for art

 **BoomBBY:** top ten anime betrayals

 **Asshat:** feeling attacked and fragile at the moment

 **Grumpy:** anyways I'm looking forward to tonight but I stg if Blossom and Brick fuck it up

 **Asshat:** im with Butters on this

 **BoomBBY:** don't say that like you never side with her

 **Asshat:** fuck off

 **Bubs:** sometimes I think they should break up

 **Asshat:** WHA

 **BoomBBY:** Uhhhhh-

 **Grumpy:** please do elaborate

 **Bubs:** well come on, this isn't the first time they've been like this. remember when we went to the movies and they wouldn't stop arguing about snacks and Blossom ignored Brick for three days because he called her a spoiled brat

 **Bubs:** or when Brick broke his phone after seeing a photo of Blossom kissing some guy on the cheek which lead to them fighting at the FREAKING QUIZZNOS !!

 **Bubs:** they are immature together and don't know how to get along unless it's sexual. Seems like they just use each other as outlets for everything. Anger, fear, sex.

 **Asshat:** ok u made several points

 **Grumpy:** but they also have their moments, I think the fighting is just the surface of it

 **Bubs:** yeah definitely but still

 **BoomBBY:** honestly I think bloss thinks she better than him:-/

 **Bubs:** she thinks that about everyone boomer catch up

 **Grumpy:** my god

 **Asshat:** if that's not the case maybe Brick actually believes that

 **Grumpy:**?

 **Asshat:** maybe Brick thinks she's too good for him

xxxxxxxxxxx

Buttercup's leg bounces up and down as she glares at the clock on the wall. She can't hide her excitement and keeps on receiving weird looks from her classmates. Glancing behind her she spots Bubbles filing her nails. The cheerleader looks up and gives her a small smirk. Chuckling slightly, Buttercup eyes go back to the clock.

Seven minutes and eight seconds.

She contemplates just getting up and leaving. It's not like she's learning anything, it's just a study hall period.

Making up her mind, she stands up and throws her backpack over her shoulder. "Hey, I'm gunna go." She announces to the study hall advisor, Mrs. Dean or Ms.? Who knows? It seems everyone is in the mists of a divorce now days.

"You can leave when the bell rings. Take a seat." Mrs. Dean orders behind her book. Buttercup frowns and walks to the front of the classroom. The older woman looks at her with a bored stare. "You must've not heard me, dear. Go back and sit down."

Buttercup exhales through her nostrils and puts a hand on her hip. "Fine."

Buttercup is not one to make a scene at school. Anywhere else, sure. But school is just, school. Most of her classmates hate her due to misunderstandings or straight up act like she doesn't exist. She's not one to get hung up on that stuff so she tries not to cause commotion at school to avoid problems.

But teachers, oh they hate her fucking guts for absolutely no reason. Especially, Mrs. Dean.

So of course she's careless at times.

Whipping our her phone, she purposely taps loudly to piss off the advisor.

 **Grumpy:** you're in the halls putting posters up right?

 **Asshat:** yep

 **Asshat:** why?

 **Grumpy:** be a doll and pull the fire alarm for me

 **Asshat:** wait

 **Asshat:** seems unorthodoxed

 **Asshat:** k

"Young lady, I asked you to sit down twice. Do you want to be sent the principals on a Friday and stay over time?" Mrs. Dean presses. Buttercup tries to keep her face nuetral.

"Well you see-" The fire alarm blasts and all the students start to stand up. Mrs Dean puts down her book with wide eyes. "I told you I wanted to go." Buttercup says back with a shrug before bolting for the door.

The raven haired teen laughs hysterically as she speeds away, almost feeling bad that she ditched. But then again she doesn't have it in her to care.

Running down the hall, Buttercup makes a turn. She can see the exit. Grinning like a fool, she slows down a bit and pushes the school doors open, pulls out her keys and lets out a sigh of content.

Strutting to her car, she unlocks it and hops into the drivers seat waiting for the other five to get out of class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait so...you pulled the alarm?" Bubbles asks Butch, as the two stand infront of Boomers locker. Butch nods enthusiastically.

Rolling her eyes, Bubbles looks down to her boyfriend, who is shoving skates and what not into his bag. Her eyes spotting the all to familiar orange pill bottle.

Clenching her eyes shut, she puts a hand on Boomers shoulder. "Hey, if you're feeling tired, you and I could always go back to my place and watch movies?" The blonde hair boy stops and shakes his head.

"Nah. I'll be fine." He assures before slamming his locker. "I always get back up." Bubbles giggles before grabbing his hand.

Butch watches the exchange confused. Having no idea what the hell just happened, he opts to brushing it aside. "Anyways, where's Brick and Bloss?"

Bubbles shrugs, "I think they are heading towards Buttercup right now, that's what Blossom said when I saw her in the hall."

Butch's mouth makes an o before realization hits him. "Wait, but Buttercups car only has five seats?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"You know this isn't what I wanted when I called shotgun." Butch grumbles from the front seat.

In retrospect, it was a horrible idea to call shotgun to escape sitting in the back. The consequence? Sitting on Blossom's lap while her boyfriend(?) glares holes into the back of his head.

When everyone had arrived in the parking lot, Butch had felt pride lucking out and getting the passenger seat. Only for Blossom to run back inside for a homework assignment then proceed to get prissy and argue about not wanting to sit on Brick's lap.

Her defiance caused his pain. "I can feel your phone digging into my ass. Please move it." Butch begs. Blossom mutters before moving an inch.

"Stop complaining."

"This all could've been avoided if you would just sit on your boy toys lap. Not like you've never sat on his-"

"Oh please! The only reason you're upset about me sitting up here is because you wanted to oogle at Buttercup!" Blossom snaps back. She purposely lifts her knee, kneeing Butch's leg. Shifting to the window, he tries to hide his pink tinted cheeks while Buttercup laughs at the auburn haired girls accusation.

Buttercup grips the wheel before turning into an empty lot. "Fucking finally. I can't stand this, my cars all hot and stuffy." Parking the car she turns around to face her friends. "I'm not kidding, no arguments, no drama. Just good ol fun. Anyone pulls anything I'm going to go straight for your knee caps."

Boomer happily shakes his head up and down. "I brought pot well technically-!" Buttercup rubs at her eyes, annoyed.

"Did you not a hear a word I just said?"

The blonder hair boy nods."Weed never causes problems." Buttercup feels her eyebrow twitch as her friends all get out of the car and head to the roller rink.

Stepping out, she leans against the car and watches them talk as Butch unlocks the door with a bobby pin.

"Definitely illegal." Blossom states flatly next to her. "I know you said no drama and breaking knee caps but coming here was a bad idea." The ravenette raises a brow. "Come on, its more than obvious that Brick and I's problems are getting in the way of relaxing." Blossom explains all the while looking at her boyfriend(?).

Buttercup feels a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry, I know you were the least excited about this." Blossom scoffs beside her.

"Please, don't feel bad. I was excited at first, but lately whenever I'm with Brick it feels like he's so far away. Even before the whole library fiasco, he's been distant and angry. What happened in the library was me trying to get him to open up but you know how that went." Blossom rubs at her hands. "I just want things to go back to how they once were."

The vulnerability, the wishful thinking. It's familiar.

 _"I know what you want, Buttercup. You can't have it."_

 _"He would want you to move on."_

 _"Stop dwelling in the past."_

 _"Things aren't going back to how they once were."_

Buttercup puts a hand on Blossoms shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine. Trust me." The teenage girls smile at each other before turning their attention to the idiots and Bubbles.

"I got it!" Butch shouts. "This door is a little tricky so don't move this textbook, it's keeping the door open." Buttercup rolls her eyes, familiar to his teenage delinquency.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first word that comes to mind to Buttercup as soon as she steps foot in the roller rink is _raggedy_.

Yet strangely, breathtaking.

It's surprisingly clean, the walls black paint is chipped revealing an displeasing old orange. The tables are all folded and covered in dust. The carpet a black with multicolored disco balls on them.

But none of that matter, because the rink is where all the fun is going to happen.

"Holy shit." Somehow happens to be the only thing Buttercup can say to express it all. Dropping her bag she lets her eyes search around. Butch high fives Boomer, and laughs.

"Oh my god this is sick!" Boomer yells, his echo bouncing back. Bubbles giggles. "Dude! We couldn't even get caught smoking here! This truly a blessing!" Everyone watches as Boomer pulls out his bag and puts down a bag of gummies. "Since today is so special, I brought edibles! If you had let me finish in the car-"

 _Of course_. Buttercup thinks, as she pulls out her skates and slips off her shoes. "That's _thoughtful."_ Buttercup extends her hand to Boomer, who drops some gummies into her hand. Muttering a quick thanks, she puts some into Butch's palm.

"Those should hit you in about thirty minutes!" Boomer grins.

The teens all set their stuff down and put on their skates. Butch nudges Buttercup in the side. "I think we should place a bet." He suggests to the ravenette.

"Okay, any ideas?"

Butch points at Blossom. "20 bucks, Blossy over there takes the edibles." Buttercup watches Boomer hold out two gummies for the redhead to take.

Buttercup chuckles. "Do you want a reason to lose money?" Butch smirks and the two focus back on Boomer and Blossom. Blossom gives Boomer a dead stare before sighing, her chest sinking and taking the two gummies.

Buttercups jaw drops as she watches the whole ordeal. "...what the hell did I just witness."

Butch lets out a whoop, catching the attention of Blossom, who blushes. Bubbles and Brick stare, dumbfounded. Boomer adjusts his navy blue beanie and pulls a red speaker from his backpack.

Pressing play 'We Built This City' by Starships blasts.

Buttercup tries to suppress her grin as she watches Butch scream lyrics out.

xxxxxxxx

The group of six skate around while music plays. Buttercup leans into Butch as they skate. Feeling released from all the pressure from the week unravel. The weed calming her senses and leaving her feeling fuzzy.

If she could remember her mom, she suspects she would feel like this around her.

The music somehow emits colors.

Butch laughs softly into her hair and combs his fingers through her locks, muttering how she smells like honey.

The two laugh and skate absorbing each other and the happiness they feel around each other. Buttercup lets her eyes stray away and land on Blossom.

She observes Blossom as she skates with her hands up as if she could pluck the stars one by one. Brick skates behind her watching her glide smoothly and mouth the lyrics.

"Oh come on just kiss and make up already." Buttercup states quietly, causing Butch to look at her funny. Buttercup smiles when an idea comes to mind. She clears her throat before yelling. "LETS PLAY 20 QUESTIONS!"

Bubbles fumbles on her feet and turns to glare at her. "You really had to scream, BC?"

Shrugging, Buttercup skates to the middle of the floor and plops down. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit." Everyone obliges. Bubbles resting her head on Boomers shoulder disgustingly and Blossom wedging herself right between Buttercup and Butch. Brick rolls his eyes at her childishness.

"I'll start." Butch proclaims, looking around the group of friends, his eyes land on Bubbles. "What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

The bubbly cheerleader brings a finger up to her lip in thought. "Hm. I don't think I've done anything seriously bad. I mean. I once threatened to break this girls arm because she was trying to blackmail me over my nudes. But she deserved it so I think that was justice."

No one knows how to reply to _that._ Bubbles gives them all an innocent smile before turning to look at Brick. Buttercup catches the way her eyes twinkle mischievously. "Brick, what is your biggest regret?"

Brick grimaces at the question. His eyes finding Blossoms. "For believing in love, even for a second." Blossom tries to hide her hurt expression but ultimately fails when Buttercup rubs her arm to comfort her.

"Way to kill the mood, prick." Buttercup says, giving him an unimpressed gaze.

Question after question, the six teens learn more and more about each other.

Boomer reveals how the first time he smoked weed he got it from his grandmothers medical marijuana. Buttercup tells them her favorite song is secretly 'Drunk in Love' by Beyoncé. While Blossom begins to tell them about her first boyfriend.

And that's where it all goes down hill.

Blossom tucks a copper strand of hair behind her ear. "His name was Leandro and he was amazing. He would bring me cookies made by his mom and wrote a poem about me. He was..." she stops midway and deflates a little. "But it was hard."

Bubbles coos, opening her mouth to make a comment.

Brick beats her to it. "Seems like you're still hung up on him." He accuses, crossing his arms.

It's tense again but different from all the other times.

A fuse is about to explode.

"I didn't say that and you know better not to put words in my mouth, Brick." Blossom spits back with the same amount of venom. Taking off her skates she stands up. "Why do you have to get riled up so easy? I got asked a question and I answered it."

The four watch as they fight, not knowing if they should interfere or not.

Brick removes his baseball cap and scratches the top of his head. "Gee, Bloss. You didn't have to! And maybe I'm pissed because it's so fucking obvious you were happier with someone just as good as you!"

"You are spewing nonsense! Good as me? First of all, you don't know the whole story. Second of all, how many times do I have to tell you! You've always been enough! Maybe if you stopped listening to your mother-"

"Don't." He grits out, "God, Bloss. When are you going to wake up and realize that _you_ deserve better. We were never going to fucking last! My parents think it, yours think it, fuck I wouldn't be surprised if our friends think it!"

Untying his skates, Brick stands up and walks away to grab his stuff. "What did you expect from this? We would stay together for another year then head off to college? The reality of it is while you're at some prestigious college, I'll be working four shifts."

Blossom goes after him. "What are you trying to say?" She tries to grab his arm but he's out of reach.

"This was a fucking mistake. I'm leaving." Storming off, Brick goes to the door to open it.

Would be easier if it did _open_.

"What the." Brick tugs the handle again. And again, and again. Before resorting to pushing it. "Um, it's not opening.

Butch stands up and immediately regrets it when he loses balance. "Did anyone happen to move my textbook."

Boomer tilts his head to the side. "The green one? Yeah I moved it, the light was peaking through."

Buttercup has to hold back Butch as he attempts to pummel Boomer for putting them in this situation. Of course something like this would happen to them. Everyone calms down and starts looking for ways out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brick broods when the exit door won't open. He glances at Blossom, who's sitting on the wall of rink swinging her legs. Of course she looks beautiful today. He's been wanting to tell her that all day but felt it wasn't good enough. She's more than just beautiful.

He thinks that maybe he's ungrateful, for pushing away all she's willing to give to him. But that's the problem, she'll drop what means the world to her for him. He doesn't want to be the reason she makes mistakes and regrets. He wants her to do amazing and she can't do that with him dragging her down.

He's felt this way since the beginning. When it all started with lingering stares and touches. How she would smile at him when he looked for too long. The tip of her ears tinted red as she laughed awkwardly to hide how flushed she felt. Blossom was more uptight back then and he learned to adore that part of her, _god_ , he still does. But time passed and she let loose, it was exciting but scary. She would bring up a future they could have together and Brick couldn't help but feel fear grip him.

Brick pulls himself together for what he's about to say.

"Blossom, I think we should end this."

Blossoms lifts her head and looks up at him, disbelief written all over her face. "What?" She sounds so small, so unlike herself.

Brick winces at the sight of her eyes watering. Wondering if he should take back his words. But he can't.

Feeling suffocated by everyone's shock and Buttercups obvious anger, he pushes at the door again. A loud click echoes throughout the rink. He kicks done the door stopper and turns to face Blossom.

"I'm sorry. I really am." His silhouette disappearing as he walks off to avoid seeing the pain he caused.

xxxxxxxxxx

It doesn't take long for Blossom to burst into silent tears. Buttercup grabs her bags and rubs her shoulder while Bubbles hugs her.

"What the hell just happened?" She whispers to Boomer and Butch as they all make way to the car. "Did he seriously just do that?" Shoving her hands into her pocket for her keys. "Part of me is wishing this is some sick joke but it's _Brick_." She fumbles when Blossom sniffles.

 _Shit, shit._

"What the hell are we going to do?"

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 **I promise I'll try to update sooner, April was a really busy month. Sorry if there's errors when I get some free time I'll go back and revise.**

 **Thank you to all who read this story and to those who leave sweet comments!!! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Baby Steps

Blossom has never once in her life been a crier.

She didn't cry when people left. She didn't cry when she was sent off to foster care. She didn't cry when she got adopted.

Yet here she is, crying over a boy who she was with for five months.

She learned growing up only gets harder and it takes time for things to slowly mend themselves back together, only to fall apart again. A process humans willing go through in hopes of happiness.

She was adopted by two lovely women who willingly wanted her. Willing wanted all the trouble she could cause, willing wanted her and her problems. She didn't understand until one day she did.

 _Love_.

Her mothers wanted a child to love and they did. Gave Blossom the best life and made sure she knew how important she was. Showered her in unconditional love and had faith in her.

Problems arose when she didn't quite understand the concept of love. She thought it was messy and useless, she hated things she couldn't understand nor fix

She thought everyone thought that way. She thought everyone counted how many times they brushed their hair or scrub their arms in the shower.

It was normal. For her at least.

The kids at school called her neat freak while the doctors called it OCD.

Over the years, her brain overworked itself over every little thing, but her brain seemed to crash whenever she thought about love. The thought causing her to pick at her palms.

So she made a plan to keep herself focused. She would apply to a good college, get a high paying job, become the boss, and retire by fifty five.

But then she started high school.

She started to notice things around her and would find herself getting distracted. Watched her classmates get into relationships only to get heartbroken and move on.

She reminded herself of her goals and would be off studying.

It seemed perfect.

To her at least.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Blossom plops down onto Buttercups bed and wraps herself in blankets. She didn't have the energy to face her moms. Didn't want to be swaddled and bothered every second whether or not she was okay. Definitely didn't want her little brother laugh at her tear soaked face.

That's why going to Buttercups house was the best option.

"I can't believe that happened." Blossom murmurs into the blankets. Buttercup makes a noise of frustration before lying down next to her. "I can't believe he actually thinks I'm too good for him."

Buttercup sighs loudly and wraps her arms around the back of Blossom. It's an awkward position but Blossom knows she means well. She doesn't say anything, letting her know she's free to talk about whatever.

"He never let me finish."

"Finish what?" Buttercup asks, Blossom turns to face her green eyed friend and smiles.

"My first boyfriend." Buttercups mouth makes an o shape, remembering back to when Brick cut Blossom off while answering a question. "Leandro."

"Sounds...interesting?"

The redhead slowly sits up and rubs her temples. "Leandro was sweet and all but he was the kind of person who was greedy."

Blossom glares at the bedding. "I've always felt out of place. Like the worlds always been too loud for my ears even on the quietest days. But the orchestra, my god, I could just escape." Her voice full of admiration and love. "I've never really tell people this." Blossom admits shyly, shoving her face into her hands.

Buttercup hums and sits up, resting her back against the wall. She glad that she's earned her trust. Though she doesn't quite understand where the conversation is going.

"That's where he broke up with me. After five months of me listening to him, kissing him, comforting him, ignoring my problems, losing my v-." She coughs clearly embarrassed. "I thought he broke up with because it was my favorite place. I despised him, thought he did it on purpose. But then it hit me." Facing Buttercup, tears well up in Blossoms eyes. Her cheeks reddening. "He didn't know I loved the orchestra. He never took the time to know anything about me and managed to fall out of love with me. And I can't help but think that Brick knows me, and still fell out of love with me."

The heavy weight off the truth seems to open wounds instead of closing them. It's quiet. Both girls not knowing what to say. Buttercup clenches her fist, unsure of what to say.

Finally she speaks.

"At my father's funeral, my aunt complained about how her life was going down hill. I remember the rage that filled me when I started to scream at her for taking living for granted at a funeral. She spat at me how I was nothing but a short tempered, ill mannered bomb or something. She's _known_ me for my whole life and didn't _know_ a single thing about me. It felt like she wasn't even insulting me."

Buttercup puts an arm around Blossom, and rests her head on her shoulder.

"I guess what I'm trying to say, no one really knows who you are unless you tell them, you can spend your whole life living with someone and not know who they are...I don't think Brick broke up with you because of who you are. He broke up with you because he's a selfless douche who thought he was doing the right thing. You guys just need some time." Buttercup's phone rings, picking it up she grins. "Bubbles is here with pizza. Fuck yes!"

Blossom let's out a wet laugh, her eyes watering. "Thank you." She replies quietly. Standing up from the bed, blankets falling back, she wipes her face.

She stares at her socks, the red standing out more than usual.

 _Brick_.

 _The selfless self conscious idiot, who manages to be the only thing on her mind._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is a horrible idea, he's gunna fucking murder us. I'm slightly buzzed and my strength has never been good. You know? I've always been dependent on the fact that I'm really cute cause let's face it, my face is adorable, my ass is great, and I've got a heart of gold." Boomer rambles as he fiddles with the strings of his baby blue hoodie.

Butch exhales loudly through his nostrils as he knocks on the door for the third time. "Oh my god, could you _please_ shut the fuck up. It's just Brick. He talks a big game but we all know he's a softie. And yeah some times he low key scares the shit out of me-"

"I low key what?" Butch and Boomer turn their attention to Brick, who's scowling with his arms crossed.

It's not like they were excited to be here. After an hour of persuasion from Buttercup and Bubbles, the two decided to drive over to Bricks.

So here they are, at a apartment complex with hot wings and a pepperoni pizza.

Butch pushes past Brick into the apartment. "Aw home sweet home!" He exclaims, setting down the food on the kitchen counter. Boomer hesitates before following behind him, tensing under Bricks death stare.

"Okay, please stop glaring at me, I'll piss myself." Boomer pleads. Brick scoffs before slamming the door shut. Boomer plops down on the couch, touching the black leather, he pats it. "This is nice. This is nice _nice_."

Butch opens the box of pizza, the steam hitting his face. Grabbing a slice, he shoves the slice in his mouth. "This is nice _nice_."

Bricks face scrunches up in disgust. "Don't talk with your mouth full, you heathen."

Butch swallows and gasps. "And here Boomer and I thought bringing you food and doing charity work would cheer you up." He shakes his head and looks around the apartment.

It's a nice place in all honesty. The walls a cool gray with posters covering the walls. What kind of parents-.

"Wait you live alone?" Butch asks.

Brick walks up next to him and grabs a slice. "Yeah...You guys didn't need to come here. The last thing I want is pity. I'm doing fine." Chewing angrily, he grumbles.

Boomer rolls his eyes as he looks through Bricks comic books. "Fine? You look like shit and it's been two hours. And _Who_ said we felt bad for you? You made Blossom, one of the most ice cold people I know _cry_. That kinda makes you asshole of the year and Buttercup and I were discussing who deserved that title earlier. Think she would agree with me after today. Am I right, Butch?"

Butch shakes his head repeatedly behind Brick, who's focused staring at the ground. Boomer stops looking at the comic and slaps a hand over his mouth. "Uhhhhh."

"Blossom's not _cold_." Putting an emphasis on the word. "She's so much more than what everyone thinks she is." Setting down his half eaten slice, he walks over to couch and falls back. He pulls at the sleeves of his black sweater. "God, I'm such a dick."

Butch scratches his neck, a habit he does when nervous. "Did you really mean all that stuff you said at the rink?"

Brick grimaces. "Not all of it. I've just...been so stressed. The sex in library really confirmed my doubts about us. Blossom isn't rational around me, and if she wants a good future, I can't be there to drag her down."

Butch moans as he shoves another piece of pizza into his mouth. "But youdont getto decidethat."

"Stop talking with your mouth full."

Butch digests and wipes his mouth with a napkin. " _I said,_ you don't get to decide that. Blossom cares a lot about you and for you to take others opinions about you guys over what she has to say is in no form right."

If Brick could sink into the couches cushion, he would. Boomer pats his knee and gives him a small smile. "You shouldn't give up on her because you feel inadequate."

"Wow, that's a big word for bird brain over there." Butch snarks. Boomer flips him off and returns to flipping through the comic.

Brick chuckles before grabbing the remote. "You think things could go back to normal?" He asks, looking down at the remote, his eyes glued to the yellow playback button.

Butch and Boomer make eye contact, the blonde boy making a distressed face. Butch blows a raspberry and chews slowly on his pizza. "Honestly,"

"I don't think so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say Blossom and Bricks break up was small and something they could all get past was...a big fat fucking lie.

Buttercup felt like everyone was walking on eggshells. Blossom always looking close to tears while Brick seemed to be physically holding himself back from punching anything that moved.

It was fucking disfuctional and quite frankly, disastrous.

Blossom hung out with them only in shared classes, while Brick hung out with them at lunch.

Not to mention, the unspoken rule everyone followed.

 _Don't say Bricks name in the presence of Blossom, and don't say Blossoms in the presence of Brick._

Two weeks. Two weeks since the roller rink.

Everything was going fine. The schedule that was placed upon by the reds went fine. Everyone was strained but accepting.

Until Princess had to open her mouth and shit on it.

xxxxxxxxx

Science on Wednesday's always sucked. Even more since it is the only class she has with Princess ever since the new semester started. Yeah, a part of her should be grateful that it's the only class she has with her but it's Princess.

Hastily jotting down the answers to her science handout, Buttercup mumbles the solutions.

She's not particularly happy about the seating arrangement. Sitting two seats behind Princess, she can hear everything that comes from the her mouth.

Today happens to be a day where Princess doesn't know what silence means.

"That reminds me, you know Blossom, the prude? I heard she hooked up with someone in the library."

"What a slut! I wonder who it was with? Probably one of those freaks she tutors."

"I know right! Got to credit her for getting some though, plus she's going to get away with it since she's 'Little Miss Perfect'." Princess snarks before laughing like a hyena.

Buttercups pencil slips from her grip, answers to her worksheet completely forgotten.

The conversation hitting her like a ton of bricks. Millions of outcomes run through her head and in each and every scenario, Blossom is set back and the scandal ruins her.

Trying to think of the positive outcomes, Buttercup bites her thumb.

 _Well at least they don't know it's Brick._

 _"_ Wasn't she dating Brick for a while?"

 _For the love of god._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the bell rings, Buttercup runs off to find someone, just anybody but Brick and Blossom.

Speed walking down the halls, she huffs, already tired from searching a third of the school. There's only two periods left and she can't afford to sit in a chair for another two hours and let Princess fuck up things.

Maybe she's being dramatic, but it doesn't feel right to be a bystander.

She's in such a hurry she passes the gym without a thought. Buttercup pivots and realizes she never checked. Opening the door she spots Butch and Bubbles talking while passing a volley ball back and forth.

"Oh thank god!" She exclaims, walking towards the two. Bubbles smiles and catches the ball before setting it down, Butch squints at her.

"Don't you have class in three minutes?" Buttercup tuts and turns her attention to Bubbles.

She lowers her voice and takes a step closer making sure no one hears her but the two. "Princess knows."

Bubbles and Butch share a look, not understanding the vague sentence. The blue eyed girl sighs. "Buttercup, we have no idea what that means."

Buttercup groans and whispers again. "About the Library. And if that doesn't do it for you. Blossom and Brick fucking getting down and dirty-"

"HOW!" Bubbles shouts, catching the attention of students near them. Buttercup winces at the shrill sound of her voice.

"Well for starters, it's a public place. Of course it was bound for someone to hear them." Butch states. Buttercup nods her head. "Wouldn't be surprised if one of Princess's friends heard, considering one of them is in tutoring."

Bubbles puts a hand on her chin. "Okay but we don't know that for sure."

Buttercup narrows her eyes, "No, Butch's hunch is right. I remember Blossom bitching about how one of Princess's minions was chewing her gum too loud during one of her tutoring sessions."

Bubbles sighs and pulls her phone out of her pocket. "God this is really getting on my nerves. We don't need any more drama! Things were just cooling off with Bloss and Brick."

Butch picks up the volley ball and bounces it. "You think Brick knows?"

Bubbles and Buttercup both still, the green eyes ravenette looks down at her feet.

"Let's hope not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Butttercup really had braced for the rumor to spread like wild fire and for all chaos to ensue.

Thank god it didn't.

If she's being honest, she shouldn't have fussed so much. It's not like anyone would buy it anyway. Blossom is a honor roll student with scholarships. No way in hell would anyone believe it.

Plus this isn't a movie, the whole school wouldn't know and absolutely would not give a shit.

Why does she always let anxiety get the best of her?

Buttercup smiles, content that all seems to be back in order. Resting her hands behind her head while walking, she looks at the February sky. She idly thinks about how it's close to March.

"Excuse me!?" Someone yells in fury behind her. Buttercup halts and turns to see Blossom carrying a mountain of books talking to two football players. She looks enraged, her auburn brows furrowed.

"Come on _Blossy_. I heard you give really good tutoring lessons. Heard you give even better rewards." One of the footballs player remarks before grabbing a strand of Blossoms hair. She immediately takes a step back.

Buttercup drops her bag and pulls up her sleeves, all too ready to smash their faces.

The loud smack heard throughout the parking lot is what stops her.

"Don't touch my _fucking_ hair." Blossom grits through clenched teeth. Douche bag number two jaw drops while douche bag number one lets out a yelp.

Buttercup can't help but gawk too.

Douche bag number one recoils, hand cradling the red handprint on his face. The shock drains from his face and he glares at her. "Fine, it's not worth it. You're nothing but a slut."

 _Well shit._

Strutting towards the commotion the green eyed teen stops and rests a hand on her hip.

She scoffs, gaining the attention of the three. "Listen here, you dick. You heard a half assed rumor and automatically decided it was the perfect time to voice your inner man whore tendencies. I always knew you were a cheap desperate bachelor but this, this just proves you really are _transparent_ and _pathetic_."

"Why don't you butt out, _dyke."_

"Okay so you are that type of pathetic!" She lunges only for someone to yank the back of her hoodie, causing her to choke. "GAK! WHAT WAS THE REASON!" She looks back to see Butch trying to conceal a smile. "LET ME GO BUTCH!"

"Nuh uh, Butters. Sit this one out."

"You mother fuck-"

"Butch is right," Everyone involved in the commotion turns their head to the speaker, "Sit this one out."

 _Brick?_

Buttercup blows a raspberry and crosses her arms like a child. "Whatever _Prick."_ Butch pats her head as a reward for not pummeling douche bag number one and two.

Brick chuckles lightly before looking over to Blossom. Their eyes meeting for the first time in weeks. Her red hair swings lightly as her cheeks flush.

"Brick." She say quietly. It sounds forced and distant.

He understands the trouble he caused. He knows he deserves the distance. But he can't help but miss her.

Sighing, he turns to the two asshats bothering Blossom.

"I strongly suggest you back the hell off." He says coldly, douche bag number one steps back before shaking his head.

"We don't want trouble-"

"Then fucking go." Buttercup yells behind Butch, who refuses to let go of her hood. Brick rolls his eyes and takes a step forward.

"You heard her. If I ever hear that are bothering Blossom again, I swear to god. I'll make sure you regret everyday for the next three months."

The two football parasites scoff before taking their belongings and walking in the opposite direction.

" _We don't want trouble,_ bullshit. The nerve of those low life trash bags." Buttercup mocks.

Butch barks out a laugh and tugs a strand of Buttercups hair. "I'm still in shock, you slapped the shit out of him, Blossom."

The redhead's face flushes a dark pink. "He called me a rude name and I don't tolerate bullshit like that."

Everyone pauses and gives the redhead a look.

"That's the second time I've heard you curse." Buttercup accuses, Blossom rolls her eyes and huffs.

Making eye contact with Brick she frowns. "Sometimes people change."

 _Yeah. Sometimes they do._

Xxxxxxxxxx

Surprisingly the incident in the parking lot did more good than harm.

The rumor already having fizzled out and died.

A day later and lunch was stale and calm, Blossom and Brick deciding they would stay friends for the sake of their friends. Everyone chatted like normal until Buttercup came running into the cafeteria.

"GUESS FUCKING WHAT! I found a perfect spring break plan!" The raven haired teen shouts. Blossom sushes her and set downs her book.

"We're going to Water WORKS!"

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **Sorry this chapter is very bland but next chapter will be filled with chaos so yay!!!**

 **Until next time:)**


	11. Chapter11

**Thank you for all the lovely comments!!!! Now back to the story.**

Chapter Eleven: Love has an Appetite

It's hard thinking about someone all the time.

Butch would know.

His infatuation with Buttercup is stupid and cruel. From the way she snorts when something is stupid (but she doesn't want anyone to know she finds it hilarious) to how her eyes seem to make him breathless. Leaving him heaving and gasping but most importantly, it leaves him wanting more.

But of course, his infatuation mislead him and currently has him driving a mini van for the next five hours.

Buttercup proclaiming everyone's plans for the break was easier said than done. They all put together their allowance and hoped for the best. The ravenette said she would take care of the car and hotel.

They should've known Buttercup liked to take the easy way out and in most situations, the cheapest.

"So you borrowed this piece of shit from Mr. Gane down the block?" Butch asks as he chews on a slim Jim. Buttercup nods as she messes with the gps.

The vomit green mini van wasn't the worst but it sure as hell wasn't the best. The smell of ham had been tolerable at first along with the occasional tuttering noise the air conditioner would make. They're lucky Mr. Gane was kind enough to lend it to them.

Looking in the mirror, he spots Boomer resting his head on Bubbles shoulder as they watch Brick and Blossom argue.

Ah yes, they've all had to endure this bullshit for the last hour. It was fine at first, some could call it playful, until Brick had to say something in the "wrong tone" and it inevitably set Blossom off.

 _Joy!_

Butch likes to put himself in other shoes and empathize. But it's so fucking hard when those shoes belong to complete morons.

"God! You can be so irrational and high maintenance!"

"I don't want to hear it from you, _Brick._ And if anything, you're the high maintenance one!"

"Are you fuck- are you concussed? Since when have I ever been high maintenance! Name one time I've been high maintenance!"

Butch squeezes the wheel tightly and yells, "If I hear the word 'high maintenance' one more goddamn time, you two can walk." He warns from the drivers wheel.

Brick scoffs while Blossom huffs.

Buttercup snickers into her arm, "Why didn't I think of threatening them earlier?" Butch shrugs and continues to chew on his snack, despite it being disgusting. "My god though, it's like we're back to square fucking one."

Bubbles pulls an earbud out and yawns, "How much longer do we have?" Boomer stretches, his hands grazing the top of the car.

"About four hours now." Buttercup announces.

Bubbles sighs dreamily, kissing the top of her boyfriends head she mumbles,"I wonder what the hotel is going to look like? Oh my god what if it's one of those really nice ones! I've never been to those."

Butch glances to his right to see Buttercup picking at her nail polish, something she does when she's anxious.

A habit he's watched her do millions of times. Little things like that cause his stomach to flutter. Her eyebrows scrunch and lips frown. He doesn't think much of the cause of anxiety and continues to stare ahead at the road to drown out the beat of his heart

xxxxxxxxxxx

"YOU GOT A FRICKING MOTEL SIX????" Bubbles screeches as they wait in the lobby. Buttercup laughs nervously and takes cover behind Butch.

It wasn't all that bad, yeah the lobby was dirty and the floors covered in mud, but hey it's a place to sleep.

"We aren't rich okay?? And it's only for the first night. The second night I got us a Holiday Inn!!" She reasons as she uses Butch as a shield.

Somehow she manages to piss off Bubbles even more.

"Oh wow, How generous! I should be kissing the ground you walk on! Y-You should've told us!" Bubbles glares before walking over to Blossom, who gives her a sympathetic look.

Brick and Boomer come inside with everyone's luggage looking worn down.

"What the hell did you pack, Bubbles?" Brick asks as he rubs his sore back. The blonde cheerleader ignores him and looks back at Buttercup.

"You own me BC. BIG TIME!"

"Alright alright just don't have another tantrum. It's not that bad! I got us three rooms for forty bucks which means we have a shit ton of money left."

Blossom grabs her bag and nods her head, "Surprisingly what Buttercup did was smart."

"S-surprisingly?!" Buttercup fumes behind Butch. "The investment I made was out of pure love and respect for all of your wallets! You ungrateful sluts!"

Everyone gives her a flat stare causing her to give them one in return.

Bubbles yelps and the sight of a roach skittering across the floor. "Can you just give us the freaking room keys already!"

"Wait," Blossom says hesitantly as she stares at the three room keys, "I'm staying with Bubbles."

"What! That's not fair in the slightest!" Buttercup accuses.

Brick takes the second key and grabs his bag, "Boomer let's go." Boomer makes a noise of agreement and kisses his girlfriends cheek.

"You know where I'll be." He whispers to her with a wink. "See you losers in the morning." Boomer salutes them before turning around to follow Brick.

Butch and Buttercup gape at their friends, betrayal written all over their faces.

Bubbles giggles lightly and pulls out the handle to her suitcase. "Karma." She sings with a smile, Blossom shrugs and the two chat down the hall.

"Well it's just me and you Butters." Butch wiggles his black brows flirtatiously. A swift kick to the knee is enough to shut him up. Buttercup shifts her attention outside to the pool. The only clean thing in the motel it seems.

"Hey, I have an idea."

xxxxxxxxxx

"What if we get some type of STI swimming in this?" Butch asks obnoxiously loud, Buttercup grumbles as she unlocks the gate with the key they received from the manager.

"Manager said they refilled the pool a couple days ago due to unknown substances floating around." The disgust in her voice reaches Butch as he gags behind her.

The click of the gate puts smiles on their faces.

"Fuck yes! I've been burning up. That stupid car deprived us of fresh cool air conditioner. I can't believe I had to drive that fucking long!" Buttercup hums as Butch babbles. Focusing on a leaf in the blue pool water, she doesn't register when a black t shirt comes hurdling at her face.

"W-What the fuck Butch!" Pulling the fabric down, she instantly puts it back to hide her reddening cheeks. Sometimes, just sometimes, she forgets how great of a body Butch really has. Yeah sure, some could argue he's got an alarming amount of scars all over his body, but she didn't care.

It's _Butch_.

He's just a reckless idiot.

Butch jumps in, splashing water all over the ravenettes legs. "Ohhhh my god the water feels so nice." Scrunching up her noise, Buttercup tries to get her face back to normal. "Are you coming?"

She stares, watching his green eyes shine as the water moves in little waves from his jump.

 _Just breathe._

Her hands tremble slightly as she begins to pull her shirt over her head. She can feel his stare.

She's always felt insecure about her body. She couldn't pin point what she liked about herself but definitely knew what she didn't like.

But she trusts Butch not to judge her. She trusts him to accept her.

Slipping off her green baseball tee she walks over to the edge of the pool where Butch stands, _yes stands, he's fucking tall._ She sits down, her legs dipping into the moderately warm pool.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about it being nice." She comments, a smile on her lips. Butch chokes recieving a concerned look from the girl infront of him. "You good?"

Butch coughs some more before giving her a thumbs up. "Yeah just this fucking water. The chlorine is strong."

Buttercup swings her feet back in fourth before carefully lowering herself in the water.

It feels good to be here. To be inches apart from someone you trust with your life and adore.

It feels good to be in love without really realizing it.

She dunks herself underwater, wetting her hair. When she comes back up, Butch's back is facing her. She latches on to him like a koala, making him sputter.

"What's up with you? So _quiet_." She questions him, she unconsciously runs her fingers through his inky black hair. She doesn't realize how intimate the action is.

Butch sighs softly and for some reason she knows he's smiling, maybe because she's smiling.

"Just feeling sentimental."

Buttercup rests her head on his back, admiring how close she is to him. Taking it all in and trying to make herself believe it's permanent. That his touch will always stay on her skin and hers on his.

She wants so much more but she settles for less.

They talk about a little bit of everything and pretend the sound of their hearts isn't deafening.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Warm, she feels exceptionally warm._

Trying to make some wiggle room for herself Buttercup yawns. She glances at the alarm clock to see that it's ten forty six.

Her and Butch stayed in the pool for hours before leaving and coming back to their room to watch a movie. Butch managed to convince her to watch _Fast and Furious_.

She hated every second of it.

They were in the same bed sharing a bag of chips and before she knew it, her eyes were heavy.

She dreamt about different tones of green. It felt good. It felt real.

Buttercup looks down to see two arms wrapped around her waist tightly. She rubs her eyes to see if she's still dreaming. But she's not, she internally flips out before Butch stirs behind her.

He lifts his head and opens his eyes slowly. His eyes dance around the room before landing on her. "Mornin." He greets, his dark green eyes dart down to his arms then back to her face. Buttercup tries to greet him with a neutral face but fails.

Butch withdrawals his arms and holds them up in a surrender, "OKAY! I'm not in the mood to get my balls crunched so if you could wipe that frown of your face that would be splendid!"

Buttercup groans before flopping back onto her pillow. "I wasn't pissed, calm down with the dramatics." Butch visibly brightens before stretching, several pops are heard throughout the room. The ravenette distracts herself with the clock.

They stay in place for a couple minutes. The pair of friends not really understanding why.

 _Though they know._

"Wait we were supposed to leave at...eleven." The two looks at each other and bounce out of the bed. Not bothering to go into the bathroom, Butch starts to strip.

Buttercup gasps, loud.

"BUTCH! T-TURN AROUND!" She covers her eyes and points at him like a child.

The boy infront of her frowns before looking down.

Butch yelps.

"I- SORRY?!"

"I DO NOT HAVE THE STRENGTH FOR THIS! GO!" Butch mumbles under his breath before moping over to the bathroom, shutting the door with force.

Buttercup tries to calm her heart from exploding. She knows this feeling.

 _What am I going to do?_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Thankfully Buttercup calmed herself just enough to make eye contact with Butch when he finally left the bathroom. They packed up in silence and waited for their friends in the lobby.

She didn't expect it to be so...fucking _awkward._

Yeah sure, she made eye contact with the bulge in his boxers. It's not like she's never seen a dick. No, no, she's trying to deal with the knots in her stomach and the pounding in her ears.

Her foot taps as she and Butch wait for everyone else. Butch taps away at his phone, too absorbed in candy crush to notice her jittery behavior.

Buttercup pushes down her anxiety and settles for some light teasing to lighten the atmosphere. "So, morning wood?"

She winces at the look that covers Butch's face. Whatever he felt dissolves and he shoots her a wink.

"What? Did you want to help me?" Butch teases back.

"Wha-??You smug little piece of shit!"

Their laughter consumes the silence as always.

The two turns their heads to the front door to see Brick, Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer staring at them with a bag of bagels. Buttercup stands up and grabs her bag.

"Wait, you guys were up already?"

Blossom holds up her coffee, "Yeah, we've been up since eight. You idiots didn't bother to answer the door so we decided to go without you." Buttercup glares at her tall auburn haired friend and snatched the bag of bagels from Boomer. "Very mature approach." Blossom snarks.

Brick rolls his eyes and puts his hand out to Butch, "Give me the keys, I want to leave this dump already." Of course, Brick is grumpy, nothing new.

The!six friends chat about their plans before checking out and heading to the car.

xxxxxxxx

Butch awakes to the sound of Brick yelling at a driver infront of them. He turns his head to the window. Sitting in the back with Buttercup, Boomer, and Blossom while Bubbles and Brick navigate their way to Water Works was a million times better than driving.

"Can you tone down the road rage? I'm horrifically exhausted." Buttercup complains from the very back, Blossom hums in agreement, always one to join in when Brick gets in trouble.

Brick presses his palm to the horn, rollls down the window and sticks out his middle finger, "This fucking guy!"

Butch lays his forehead against the cool glass of the window. He's about to close his eyes when he spots the Water Works sign.

Immediately his drowsiness is washed away and replaced with relief.

He nudges Boomer, who takes out his earbuds and looks in the direction of the sign.

"FUCK YEAH!"

xxxxxxxxx

After thirty awful minutes at security check, the six friends finally were at Water Works.

Butch smiles, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. He honestly thought Brick was going to murder them all with his god awful driving. Bubbles happened to be a lot of help and wasn't complete shit at directions. So they didn't die and didn't end up at the wrong place.

His friends never fail to surprise him.

Butch turns to his side to see Buttercup lathering her arms in sunscreen. He stops himself from complimenting how beautiful she looks doing something so simple.

He's been doing a lot of exercise of repressing his feelings. It's unhealthy and morally wrong but he's selfish. He wants every moment with her for as long as he can before the inevitable comes.

The inevitable being the heavy weight of realization.

Boomer elbows him in the stomach and points towards Blossom, who looks pissed.

 _Al-fucking-ready?_

Blossom claps her hands together, "Okay, so the park closes at six o'clock and it's noon. We will meet back up at five forty here and then go to dinner. Any objections?" No one objects, the blonde haired couple links hands and heads to the left, Bubbles turns around and waves.

"We're going to head to the Super Summer Blast ride. Then we'll probably check out some other rides! Byeeeee!!" With that being said the two walk off.

Butch shrugs and turns his attention back to the remaining of his friends. It's just the four of them which normally would be fine if two of them weren't avoiding being alone with each other.

Blossom and Brick used to be so simple, yeah sure they made a sex tape on accident, who hasn't? Well he hasn't but he's sure they aren't the first to play around and accidentally happen to be around cameras.

It's twenty fucking nineteen.

He squints at Blossom, who's got this look on her face. Which means she's thinking, which means he's going to suffer. She puts a hand on her chin and looks him straight in the eye. He catches her glance at Brick quickly and smirks for a second.

"Buttercup you go with Brick and I'll go with Butch. It's best we spilt up into pairs anyways. Plus I want to catch up Butch." Blossom announces before grabbing Butch's arm. He internally panics as she drags him away from Buttercup and Brick, who gawk.

He fucking knew it, he knew it. Everything was going too perfect.

He glares at the back of Blossoms head, her auburn ponytail wacking him in the face, "I get it, you're upset I took you away from all your chances to woo Buttercup."

"What?! No I'm pissed you dragged me away like some dog! S-she has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh yeah? Butch, I'm not dense. I know you like her and I wouldn't be surprised if everyone else knew."

So that's what this is? He doesn't buy it.

"You just dragged me away because you can't be alone with Brick for more than five fucking seconds. People break up all the time. Doesn't mean they get to make everyone else miserable." He snarks back. He knows it's uncalled for and shitty to say but it needed to be said. Could he have said it better?

 _Absolutely_.

Blossom stops walking and faces him fully. She frowns at him and drops his arm.

He knows he hit a nerve.

"Yeah, you're right. I can't stand being around Brick because it makes me remember everything I gave him and everything he's given me! He acts like I don't exist after the breakup and I had to go along with it! Then he goes and defends me and I'm right where I started. So forgive me for not wanting to be around him!" Blossom yells, her voice cracking. Bystanders stare at the commotion causing her to regain her composure.

Butch rubs his face and grumbles, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound insensitive, it's just...you guys were never like this and it's hard getting used to." He admits.

Blossom closes her eyes and shakes her head, "No, it's fine. I shouldn't have raised my voice. I understand where you're coming from. I get that Brick and I are putting everyone under stress."

Butch starches the back of his neck, still feeling guilty, "Well, just try not to make Buttercup blow a fuse every five hours."

Blossom tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and nods in agreement.

xxxxxxxxx

Brick and Buttercup watch as Blossom drags Butch away.

The last thing she expected to happen.

She looks behind her to see, Brick, glaring at Butch's disappearing figure.

 _Of course._ She got stuck with Mister Anger Issues.

It's not that Buttercup doesn't like Brick. It's just she can't stand how grumpy he gets around Blossom. He's a complete different person, the once fond version she would only see around Blossom was...tarnished.

"You jealous already? Come on, it's only noon. We still have five hours." She teases with a smirk. Brick tuts and starts to walk in the opposite direction.

Buttercup ignores the anger that boils in her stomach.

Suddenly an idea comes to mind. An idea to benefit everyone. Mostly herself but still! Everyone!

She speeds up and stands besides Brick.

"Listen, not to intrude or anything but...could you and Blossom maybe un-break-up. That would pretty cool." Brick stops in his tracks and does a one eighty, "You still like her and she still likes you? Or at least talk it through."

Brick glares, hard. Buttercup crosses her arms, unfazed by his antics.

"Listen, _not to be rude or anything but_ it's none of your fucking business."

" _Oh_ but it kind of is when after _you_ broke up with her, I had to help. Yeah maybe I'm biased but shit...you really hurt her, Brick. You keep confusing her. One moment you refuse to be in the same room with her then the next you're with us at lunch." Buttercup finishes with a groan. She watches Brick's face fall.

She's well aware it's not her business. But she can't help but meddle.

"Listen, I'm not trying to guilt trip you. It's just Blossom _really liked you._ She _still_ does. Everything that happened was just too fast for anyone to process."

Buttercup frowns, she can only relate so much. Only give so much insight. Since she has never had a relationship.

Never had that kind of affection.

Nowadays everyone wants someone.

Shit, even she wants someone.

"Look we don't have to talk about this-"

"I still like her too. I never stopped." Brick says under his breath. Buttercup smiles to herself, feeling smug that she was able to get information out of him. She's about to tease him when she looks at his face.

He looks calmer, different than his grumpy bored face he constantly wears.

 _She wonders for a second if love is too consuming._

Brick scoffs, "I mean, how could I stop?"

xxxxxxxx

Hallways through a handful of slides and rafts, Buttercup and Brick walk back to their lockers.

"I need to check my phone, I already know Susan is flooding it with texts." Buttercup says as she rubs more sunscreen on her skin.

"Does she not know where you are?"

"Nope, I told her I was going somewhere and left. She didn't look bothered when I left soo.."

Brick gives a flat stare.

Buttercup shrugs and unlocks the locker, grabbing her phone, she immediately sees five messages from Susan and four missed calls from...Bubbles?

She clicks the voicemail message and presses speaker

 _"Hi, it's me Bubs! So Boomer and I are- well were having a great time until we decided to go in the wave pool! Well long story short...Boomer lost his shorts and we kinda have been in the pool for over two hours. Boomer refuses to let me move from infront of him. Please get back to me, my waterproof phone can only so much. K! Bye love you!"_

Brick and Buttercup exchange looks.

"You've got to be shitting me."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry I was gone for so long. I recently moved and everything was very unorganized:(. Next chapter will be out sooner though!!**


	12. Chapter12

**Hi guys, It's been too long and I'm sorry. School really fucks up everything but I'm going to try and upload more!!!!**

Chapter Twelve: Tradegy's Confession

 _It stings._

Sometimes Buttercup wakes up so incredibly numb, she feels as if she's still asleep. Dreaming about people who's faces never really matter and dreaming about possibilities.

Today, nostalgia holds her down.

She hates it. It immobilizes her.

Nostalgia doesn't feel like an ice tea by the pool in the summer anymore. It feels like piano keys that echo and too many relatives in one room.

No one ever talks about the ache that nostalgia will bring you.

No one warns you about the heart ache you face when you begin to remember.

Nostalgia makes you miss what you'll never have again.

It's not in the slightest an overrated heartache.

Buttercup pinches the skin on her arm, she stares intently at the redness. Her eyes wander to the clock, four am it reads.

She feels nothing.

 _Her father holds her close and whispers something in her ear, causing her to laugh hysterically._

She can't remember what his voice sounds like.

 _Is this grief?_ She wonders.

She doesn't know most days. She doesn't understand what she's supposed to feel. Her mind clogs with memories of how she's managed.

 _Where does she run?_

 _Who does she hit?_

 _When does it stop?_

 _Did it ever begin?_

Buttercup throws the sheets off of her body, her hands shake as she strips to her underwear and tank top. She's overheating though the fan swings at full speed. The cotton sweatpants on her body feeling as if they're weighing her down.

Her chest rises and falls faster and faster.

 _Is this grief?_

She paces around the room, runs her nails across her arms. She can't tell if she's crying or not. She can't feel her face. She tries to steady her mind, she tries to block the constant pestering.

 _"Give me some fucking space! You're suffocating me! Stop hounding me already!"_

 _"You come home at one am and smell of alcohol! Of course you're going to be hounded by your father!"_

"Stop, please stop." Buttercup whimpers softly, she drops to the floor. Her hands tremble as they clutch her knees. She presses her tongue to the roof of her mouth, she can't cry.

She won't.

Her hands find themselves at the hem of her green underwear, picking away at the frayed thread.

 _"You always send me off with a hug?" Her father asks, opening his arms wide. She runs as quick as her legs can. He swoops her up. For a moment, she feels as if she's flying._

 _"Send me off with a hug?"_

Buttercup feels her bangs brush against her nose, the sound of her heavy breathing filling the room. Lifting herself to her feet, she walks over to the window and opens it.

March was never this cold.

Turning back, she grabs the jacket folded neatly on her desk, not bothering to check what it looked like. It smells faintly of mint. Zipping it up, she puts her leg out the window before fully stepping out.

She walks to the edge and carefully lowers herself down, her feet meeting the top of the garbage can. Dropping herself on top with a thud, her feet finally meet the ground.

She has to leave.

She stumbles as she walks across the street, her hands have yet to stop shaking. The moon beams back at her as her breathing continues to fasten.

This feeling makes her feel destructive and _helpless_. Makes her feel as if the ache in her hands can only be solved by punching.

Her body, _she doesn't deserve it._

This body, the body she neglects.

Repressing her feelings to become someone sutitable for destruction and pain.

Her hands, _she doesn't deserve them._

Their purpose failing to prove they hold significance.

 _She used to comb her father's hair. Admired how his hair was the color of night like hers. She would add a hair clip and bother him with questions about her mother. His answers always making her miss someone she never knew._

Buttercup steps on top of the car infront of her, not caring if the alarm goes off. Her hands grasp the roof tiles as she pulls herself up. Her socked feet almost causing her to fall.

 _She used to ask him if he ever saw mom when he looked at her._

 _His answer always stayed the same._

 _"You're all that's left of her. It's only bound I love you just as much."_

Buttercup knocks rapidly on the glass, her vision blurring slightly. "Butch, I'll punch the fucking glass if-" She's about to knock again when the window opens _._

" _Buttercup_? Christ, you scared me." A groggy voice asks, she looks up at Butch, his hair sticking in all directions. He steps aside as she pulls herself through the window.

"Buttercup, what are you doing here? It's almost five am."

The raven haired girl keeps her head low, not wanting him to see her like this. Instead she grabs his hand and puts it to her chest, right above her heart.

"My _heart_ is freaking me the fuck out." Finally she lifts her head, her eyes rimmed red. "I didn't think it would hurt so much." She croaks as she chokes back a sob. "Butch, it _hurts_."

Buttercup swallows the lump in her throat, she keeps her eyes on her feet. She feels the hand on her chest slowly move away and lightly lift her chin.

Their eyes meet.

Butch drops his hand and grabs hers, he traces circles on her knuckles, before gently speaking, "Why does it hurt?"

She searches his face for something, something that will make her pull away. She wants to escape.

Since the day she met Butch, the void that her father left began to fade.

She stares at his face, _searching_.

She doesn't find it.

Slowly, she begins to unravel.

She feels hot tears run down her cheeks, her hands wipe them away in hopes of them stopping. But they don't. She sobs, her lips begin to tremble as she crumbles.

Her memories seem to fog up. They mesh and intertwine. _Her stomach feels tight and throat small._

She's in _agony_.

She doesn't register the strong arms that wrap themselves around her. How they hold her close to his chest, the sound of his heart greeting her. She closes her eyes and tries to get her heart to the same rhythm.

Butch asks her something that becomes lost on her ears, she nods anyways. He takes her hands and guides her to the bed.

All the while, tears silently stream down her face.

She lies back and pulls him down with her, refusing to let go of him. Not wanting to endure loneliness and agony.

"Buttercup, you need to breathe." He whispers into her hair. She gives a small nod and counts every object in the room. The more she counts, the more tears that fall.

The sound of her breathing seems to clog her ears, not granting her access to hear the boy beside her.

After a moment of silence, Buttercup's eyes find Butch's in the dark room. Her hands find his hair, the softness releasing some stress. She closes her eyes and inhales, the smell of mint.

"Butch?" She calls.

"Yes?" He answers.

"When does it end?"

"I have no idea."

And he doesn't.

The tears don't stop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Butch brushes a strand of hair from Buttercup's sleeping face. He yawns, feeling an extreme wave of exhaustion.

Sniffing the air, he can't help but groan with a frown.

He can smell the oven being used, which means his father is getting ready for work. Which means it's about seven in the morning.

Carefully reaching over Buttercup, he grabs his phone and creates a new group chat.

 **Asshat** has created a new chat...

 **Asshat:** just a heads up

 **Asshat:** i won't be at school today

 **Brickhead:** okay and

 **Pinkie:** _Okay,_ but why?

 **Bubs:** yeah

 **Bubs:** did sumthing happen??

 **Asshat:** butters is having a rough day

 **Brickhead:**?

 **BoomBBY:** like her period?

 **BoomBBY:** her and Bubs are in sync !!!

 **BoomBBY:** The female body is truly amazing

 **Bubs:**

I could kill you rn:-)

 **BoomBBY:** i am sorry.

 **Pinkie:** Anyways, is she alright?

 **Asshat** is offline

 **Brickhead:** jackass

Butch hears footsteps coming up the stairs, he immediately tosses his phone on the bed. His mother usually wakes him up if he's not already. He slides out of the bed quietly. The floor creaks beneath him.

He pulls the blanket over Buttercups shoulders, her raven hair peaking out slightly. Butch stands there for a moment, infatuated and frustrated.

 _Buttercup, B-U-T-T-E-R-C-U-P._

Butch scrubs his face with his hands. A part of him wanting to crawl back into bed and hold the sleeping girl close, and tell her how much room in his heart is reserved for her.

He wants to experience his first love with her. Wants to abandon all thoughts of becoming like his parents and believe in the good that love can bring.

He wants to help her come to terms with her struggles and tell her that feeling them doesn't make you less of who you are.

He wants so much. Doesn't mean he'll get it.

Butch walks over to his drawer and opens it searching for his thermometer. Finally finding it, he places it on his lightbulb. He waits and waits until it's at the perfect temperature.

Taking the stick off and marching over to the door, he prays his mom falls for one of the oldest tricks in the book. He says a silent prayer and opens his door, he meets his mom, who's standing with her fist up.

"I was just about to knock." She glances at his attire and raises a brow. "Why aren't you dressed? School starts in an hour." She asks with a frown. Butch nods before fake coughing into his arm.

His mothers face changes drastically and she pats his back. "Are you alright sweetie?"

Butch coughs out a few more fake coughs for dramatic affect and shakes his head. "All yesterday I was feeling sick but decided to let it go cause of a test I had, but today I just feel awful and I think I have a fever." He tries his best not to let her know he's lying through his teeth as he hands her the thermometer.

A small audible gasps leaves his mother's lips before she presses her hands to his forehead. "You do feel very warm...do you want me to stay home and take care of you?"

"No! It's okay, you have work and if I really need something I'll go across the street to Buttercup's stepmom."

"Oh alright, go take a hot bath then go get some sleep. I'll get you some soup for dinner." Butch's mom leans forwards and pecks his forehead. "I have to go, I love you, sweetie." And just like that, he's watching her back as she walks down the stairs.

It felt nice to have her attention on him, even if he did lie. It felt good to know his mother hadn't turned her back on him.

Butch opens his door slighting and peeks in to check on the sleeping girl in his bed. He watches silently before stepping in and locking the door behind him. He walks over to the bed and lies down next to her.

He stares for what feels like an eternity. From her black long lashes to her raven hair.

Slowly, he drifts into a deep sleep, dreaming of the beautiful girl beside him.

xxxxxxxxxx

For the millionth time, Bubbles frowns at her boyfriend and his antics.

"Boomer, it's only eight am and you're high...We have a chemistry lab today that's forty percent of our grade!" She scolds, Boomer laughs and throws an arm over, his arms slide down to her thighs. He then begins to squeeze one causing Bubbles to push him away.

There's days when Bubbles can't stand to see her boyfriend like this. Days where she wants his full attention without him spacing out and blurting random unrelated shit. Days where she wants him to stop drowning his anxiety and pretending he's fine.

She's not fine, he's not fine.

The blonde hair girl puts her hand on her boyfriends arm. "Boomer, listen to me." Bubbles pleas, "You need to take a break."

Boomer stops and looks into her baby blue eyes. He raises a brow, "I have no clue what you are talking about." Bubbles sighs and looks around at the football field. Every morning they sit at the top of the bleachers and hang out.

When they first began to date, Boomer was always sober, she never had to worry about him overusing. Until she learned he was suffering from a severe anxiety disorder. One that had him in countless hospitals a month. He was prescribed with medications and sent off to therapy.

Bubbles remembers when she found out, her boyfriend had hid it until she came over unannounced. She opened his door to find him under the covers in his bed hyperventilating, crying. She had immediately rushed to him and engulfed him in a hug. When he calmed, he told her his older sister was diagnosed with leukemia.

He said his life just started to become enjoyable.

The panic attacks didn't stop, for a while they seemed to worsen. Bubbles was insistent she could help him. She loved him too much. But in reality , she really didn't know what to do.

Until one day, Boomer showed up to her cheer game, smiling, eyes shimmering. He looked like the Boomer she first met. She hugged him, firmly and softly. Taking in his presence and reliving in her greedy desires. She inhaled, she awoke from her delusions. That's when she smelled it, that's when she looked up into his blue eyes, rimmed red and spacey.

She thought for a second, that maybe, she would regret this.

But, she wanted him to be _happy. And she just wanted to be happy too._

So she told him one lie.

 _"I like this Boomer." He had grinned and kissed her forehead. She gave him a half smile and leaned in._

"Bubbles? You okay?" Bubbles blinks rapidly and turns to face her boyfriend. Her tense shoulders loosen, her frown drops.

"Boomer, I think you need to stop smoking for a while. Not just for me but for you." Boomer seems to understand she's being serious. "I love seeing you happy and I'm not trying to take this away from you...I just feel so far away from you. You're high all the time and I don't know...how to deal with it. I want you to be okay but not...not like this. You need to learn to live without it."

"Are you kidding me?" Boomer asks, she shakes her head no.

She wishes it were all one big joke. That they could move on and have a good laugh about it.

"Boomer...please."

The guilt she felt on the first day feels heavier today.

She watches as Boomer stands up and starts making his way down the bleachers.

Bubbles wants to chase him, tell him she's sorry and it doesn't matter.

But she's not a liar.

She's not.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brick groans at the smell of cherries. The smell reminding him that he ruined one of the best things he's ever had.

 _Blossom._

Blossom and her stupid long hair, that sways when she walks. That stupid scent of cherries that won't leave all his favorite hoodies. Her ugly slender fingers that used to grab at his face. Only to bring him closer to her pink lips, all glossed and patiently waiting for his.

 _Blossom._

Brick closes his eyes and turns to see Blossom standing in front of him. She's wearing a soft expression.

"Hey, Brick." She greets, she messes with the ring on her finger.

He remembers how she told him her mother gave her that as a gift for her golden birthday. He remembers every story Blossoms ever told him.

"Sup." He says back, not understanding why she's here.

Since the last time they saw each other was when they drove back from their little vacation with everyone else. They ignored each other the rest of the trip to avoid making their friends uncomfortable.

It sucked, he enjoyed all the times they bickered on the trip. It made him feel close to her again.

Luckily, they were being civil to each other and kept the arguing limited.

But Brick couldn't help the twist in his gut when he saw her in the hall, smiling with other people. Touching her guy friends shoulders and laughing with them. He hated being jealous. She wasn't his, even when they were together. Blossom's her own damn person and makes it known.

That's why he loves her.

Brick zones back in to the sound of Blossoms voice, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get a milkshake after school and...talk."

For a second it feels like he the world was put on pause. He stares and stares and stares. He's staring for what feels like an eternity.

"Uh, Walters on second street?" He asks, she nods.

"I'll see you then, bye." He watches as her long hair swings with her hips.

It seems all he ever did now days was realize how much he really loves Blossom.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Buttercup wakes up, she realizes two things. She's not in her room and she doesn't have any pants on.

Why are breakdowns more exhausting than running marathons?

Buttercup stretches in the bed, her hand bumping into Butch's head. He stirs beside her and snuggles deeper into the blankets."

"Mornin." He grumbles, he keeps his eyes closed.

"It's three in the afternoon."

"Mornin." Buttercup rolls her eyes with a smile. She sits up, crossing her legs. Butch rolls to lie on his back, finally opening his eyes. He gives her a shit eating grin when he looks at her.

"Green, huh." Buttercup gives him a confused look before closing her legs. Her face turning a bright red.

"You fucking pervert!" She grabs the nearest pillow and tosses it at his face. Butch laughs like a maniac as the pillow connects with his face.

Time seems to still, Buttercup smiles, "Thank you. For everything."

Butch tosses the pillow on the floor and sits up. He runs a hand through his hair before turning to give Buttercup his full attention.

"You know, I'd do just about anything for you."

Despite the fear that hides behind her excitement, she believes him.

Buttercup inches closer.

Her eyes trace his face, making sure she can remember his face if she closes her eyes.

 _She loves him._ She really _loves him._

It's stupid how much she loves him. It's obnoxious how she finds herself counting minutes in class just to brush past him in the hall and tease him. It's idiotic how she melts into his hugs. She's close but she wants to be closer.

Buttercup closes her eyes and opens them to be greeted by Butch. Her hand moves to holds his face, she leans her forehead against his.

"...Butch?"

Butch inhales softly, "Hm?"

For the second time, she let's go.

She tilts her head slightly and gently presses her lips to his. She pulls away, her lips pulsating. Butch stares, eye wide. He blinks rapidly, before yanking her towards him, causing her to let out an 'eep' noise.

When their lips crash together, Buttercup swears she can hear his heart.

She starts to focus on the softness of his lips causing an overwhelming lust to fill her up. Butch groans low in his throat when she decides to tug his hair. She grins, catching his lips again. There's an urgency to kiss away each other's doubts and fears.

Each kiss, a confession.

Butch chuckles and rubs at his face, "Holy shit."

Yeah, holy shit.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Probably my favorite since I got to really focus on Buttercups struggles!!!!️please leave ur thoughts in the comments!!**

 **Until next time!!:)**


End file.
